


The Legend of Zelda: Unity

by Triforceriku



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Unity [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triforceriku/pseuds/Triforceriku
Summary: This chapter is gonna be a bit of a shorter one, but that doesn't make it any less important. I just felt like this was just enough of the stuff i wanted to get out in this chapter.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

 

Castle Town Tavern – A small tavern located in a remote part of a busy city

            “Quite the tale you’ve got there, lad.” The words of the impressed, always a pleasure to hear after giving your tongue to an ear that’s willing to listen.

“Seems like you’ve been through many an ordeal, despite your age.”

His words echo through the nearly empty room. Only five people remain, two of which are the barkeeps. Upon the barstool sits a young man garbed in a faded green shirt, recently five years past two decades of life, a drink in his hand and a sword at his hip.

“Yeah, I suppose I’ve seen my fair share,” the young man said, smirking, “but I’ve still got a lot more going for me.”

“Izzat so?” From behind comes a woman’s voice; the wife of the barkeep, as well as his business partner.

“Yep, I’ve got a family I gotta take care of; wife and a boy.”

“A boy?” responds the barkeep, “at this age? But you’re so young!”

The young man was never the best in regards to decision making, this much was certain.

“How old is the wee lad?” the wife asked.

 The young man turned his glance aside. “He just turned eight.”

The barkeep and his wife stopped in their tracks, eyes wide at his response.

 “EIGHT!?” the wife exclaimed, gaining the attention of the other two remaining patrons in the room, “were but a child yerself when ye had ‘im! Goddesses!” 

The man chuckled to himself. He was more than aware of how this made him look, but he cared very little about his personal appearance, for he loved his family regardless.

“Yeah, I was still pretty young when he came around, but he’s my own flesh and blood. I love him with everything in me, that’s for sure.” He paused for a moment. “Yeah, and as soon as I saw that birthmark on his hand, I knew he’d be something special.”

This grabbed everyone’s attention. The room was silent for but a moment, before a voice was heard from behind the young man.

“Back of his hand?” the voice questioned.

“Uh, yeah,” the young man began, “back of his little left hand.”

The voice belonged to an older, bearded man. He walked up to the bar and sat on the stool next to the young man in green. Reaching into his pocket, he brings out a journal and a pen, placing it on the counter. At first, the young man was confused, but it didn’t take long for him to understand the bearded man’s intentions. He took the pen and drew the shape of his son’s birthmark on the page. What he drew surprised all three, onlookers.

“Well I’ll be…,”

What he drew surprised all _four_ onlookers, the fourth startling him with his sudden appearance. “The Sigil of the Royal Family.”

The young man smiled. “Yep, you should’ve seen my old man when he got a look at it. Wasn’t the happiest of campers, lemme tell ya.”

The barkeep was dumbfounded. “Really now,” he began, “your father of all people?”

“I know, right!?” the young man laughed, “A beloved hero, getting fussy over his baby grandson’s birthmark! You’d think getting to save the land from evil, with three of yourself by your side, would be enough for him.”

The bearded man takes his journal and pen from the counter, placing them back into his pocket. “I certainly hope their relationship remains stable.”

“Oh, it’ll have to,” the young man replied, “My son wanted to be a knight, so he’s starting training soon. Now, who here can see why that’s so funny?”

“Goddesses above, lad,” the wife chuckled.

“I don’t get it, what’s so funny?” the fourth man questioned.

“His father is the captain of the Royal Guard,” said the barkeep, “It’s also his duty to assist in training new recruits.”

“Like it or not, the man’s stuck with the lad he’s so steam’d over. A real tricky move ye pulled on ‘im, lad.”

 “Hey, what can I say?” the young man said with a shrug. “Welp, I think I’m all set for the night. Gotta be ready by tomorrow, my son’s gonna be a _kniiiiiiiiight_.”

He slides a red gem over to the barkeep, gathers his things, and heads toward the exit.

“Y’all have a good one.”

The tavern patrons all bid him farewell as he walked out into the night. He gazed at the stars, allowing his mind to wander as he usually does after a night out. He thought of his son, ready to become a knight at such a young age. A smile crept onto his face.  
“Son...” a voice called from the night.

Well _that_ didn’t last long. The young man turned to greet the voice that called his attention. It belonged to an older, mustachioed man. His hair was well kempt, he wore a green tunic on his body, and an irritated look on his face. It was the captain of the Royal Guard, the hero of the land in the past, and the young man’s father. Needless to say, he wasn’t all too happy.

“Hey, pop. What brings ya?” the young man quipped.

His father didn’t respond, simply furrowing his eyebrows.

“I was just out on the town, getting my usual drink, shootin’ the breeze with some other tavern folk. Decided I’d call it a bit early tonight, though. I wanna be up bright an’ early for my boy.”

His father closed his eyes, folded his arms, and let out a sigh.

“Aw, come on, pop,” the young man began, “aren’t you happy to know your grandson is gonna follow in your footsteps? He’s gonna be a knight! Just like his grand pappy! Ain’t that great!?”

“I haven’t the time for this,” his father finally responded, “I don’t know what you’re trying to get at here, but that boy is not yet ready for a task like this.”

“You think so? I feel like my boy has inherited enough of our strength and wits to have what it takes. He takes after you, y’know.”

“He is too young.”

“ _pssssshhh_ not even. You were only, what, twelve when you saved the land? What’s four years less? Hell, we’re not even telling him he has to go out and defeat two simultaneously resurrected evils or anything. He wants to fight for his kingdom, I say let him.”

His father said nothing, simply shaking his head. His words weren’t getting through to his son, and while he may be correct in that heroes of the past were known to be young, he still felt a sense of unease when referring to his grandson.

“You never know, pop, he might really make you proud.”

The young man’s father walked up to him. He turned to face him as he approached, completely unfazed.

“If this is meant to be one of your jokes, I suggest you put an end to it.”

“It’s no joke, I can tell you that much. I’m not seeing why this is upsetting you so much, pop. He looks up to you, he wants to be like his heroic grandpa.”

“So you’re telling me that you bend to your child’s every whim? He tells you to jump, you ask ‘how high’, is that it?”

His son shrugs. “Dunno where you got _that_ idea. He deserves to learn how he wants to, we like to be a little less strict with the way we raise him. Something I feel like more people could stand to do.”

The two go silent. Despite no words being said, their argument seems to continue for quite some time.

“Well, pop, if we’re done here I would like to get some rest sometime this century. I look forward to seeing you at the orientation tomorrow.”

With that, the young man gives his father one last wave, and walks off into the night.

* * *

 


	2. The Grounds of the Future

 

_Hyrule Castle Courtyard –_

            The sun shone down on Hyrule Castle the following day. Within the courtyard of the castle was a wide variety of people waiting for what could be seen as one of the more pivotal occurrences in Hyrule. Adults, children, and all forms in between all gathered for the same purpose; the Hyrulian Knighthood Ceremony, an event where people from all across the land travel to in hopes of being dubbed a knight in Hyrule’s military. Some of the attendees were knights from another land, looking to provide their services somewhere foreign to them at the request of the kingdom. Others were young pages and squires looking to get their start in the world. One such example of is that of a young Hylian boy.  
“Mama! Dad! Hurry up!” he called out to his parents behind him, as he darted in the direction of the large courtyard, his blonde hair blowing in the wind as he ran.  
“Link!” his mother called to him, “Slow down, Champ, mommy can’t move as fast as you!”

His mother was a larger woman with auburn hair. She wore a lilac kirtle, with a light grey cotton shirt underneath, and brown leather boots. Despite her form and figure, she was only somewhat falling behind her young and energetic son.

“Keep up, darlin’,” she called to her husband behind her, “don’t want to be left behind now, do ya?”

Her husband was a young, slim man. His hair was a sandy blond color, and his face was scruffy. He wore leather shoes, sand colored trousers, and a faded green shirt.

“Don’t you worry about me,” he replied to his wife with a smile, in not the slightest bit of a hurry, “I’ll get up there when I get up there.” 

Link and his mother arrived to the courtyard, where a full crowd of people stood. The boy looked at his surroundings; the inside of the castle’s courtyard was a sight to behold. He was in absolute awe, for he had not ever seen the inside of the castle. Growing up, he had only ever caught a glimpse of the outside walls when he and his family were out in the town. It had been his dream to see what was inside one day, and today was certainly that day. Not only would he get the chance to _see_ the castle’s interior, he would get to _stand_ in it! He gave a big smile to his mother, who returned a smile to her son. His father eventually caught up to the two, hands in his pockets.

“So nice of you to finally join us, Hun.” His wife told him, with a hint of playful sass.

“Hey, I didn’t wanna use up too much energy,” he replied, “gotta save some of that for when our boy is up there with the big folks.”

“Sure you do, so when did they say this was supposed to be starting again? As excited as I am for all this to be happening, I don’t wanna be standing all day.”

“It shouldn’t be too much longer. They usually like to get straight to the point with this sort of thing. They’ve got other stuff to do I’m sure.”

As the three continued waiting, a voice called out from behind them.

“LINK!”

Link quickly turned around. “YEAH?” he called back, not knowing who was calling out to him.

His mother chuckled a bit to herself before lowering herself to her son’s ear. “They mean your dad, kiddo.”

Link was confused at first. With all the excitement over the ceremony, he had completely forgotten that he was named after his father.

“Oh yeah” He replied with a giggle.

The voice that called out to Link’s father belonged to a round man in a red shirt and overalls. He had a big nose, which Link found amusing, a dark brown mustache, and short, dark hair. Beside him was a young girl with bright, red hair. She wore a cream colored dress with an orange scarf over her shoulders. She looked to be Link’s age, if not a year or two older.

“How’s it going, Talon. What brings you here?”

“Well,” the man began, “I heard yer boy was gettin’ ready for knighthood. So I figured I’d come an’ say hi to the little man. Give ‘im my regards.”

“Well isn’t that kind of you!” Link’s mother replied, “And I see you brought along little miss Malon with you.”

“Yeah, she was excited t’ finally be able to meet y’all. Hey, Swee’ Pea, why don’t ya give ‘em their gift?”

Malon then brings a basket of milk bottles from behind her back, handing it to Link’s father.

“OOO!” He exclaimed, “Awwww, Talon, you didn’t have to do this man.”

“Ah, yes I did, an’ you know it. Y’all two work hard these days tryna make ends meet, reckon I’d give y’all at least a bit of help.”

As the three adults continued to converse, Link looks toward Malon. She gives him a big smile, and waves. Link waves back, believing it to be a kind gesture, which Malon giggles at.

A few more minutes pass within the walls of the courtyard, after which a man makes his way toward the front of the crowd. People begin to notice his presence, causing some of the chatter to die down. The man gathers himself and began speaking to the crowd.

“Kind ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to our beloved Hyrule Castle,” he began. “It is a pleasure to have you all gathered here today for our ceremony. Now, let us waste no time moving further into things, shall we? Allow me to introduce our glorious knights!”

Just then, the openings of doors are heard. From all around the courtyard, doorways open wide, and through them entered a variety of people. Some were clad in armor, others in red and blue uniforms. They all took positions around the perimeter of the courtyard. At the front, a select few individuals took their places behind the man who was speaking. They caught the most of young Link’s attention. One of the few was an older man; he had soft eyes, and light blonde hair. His forehead was covered with a white headband. Another was a woman; she had tanned skin, red eyes, and hair so bright in color that Link had initially mistaken it for being pure white. She carried an absolutely massive sword on her back. Following her was another man; his hair was a grayish blonde, with a bushy mustache to match. His eyes were shifting all over the courtyard eventually meeting with Link's, who recognized this man as his grandfather immediately.  

“Hun,” Link’s mother whispered toward her husband, “who are those guys up behind the speaker man?”

“Pretty sure those guys are the Champions,” Link’s father began, “Every year, Hyrule selects a handful of people from differing tribes to represent them. It also explains why they don’t wear the same uniforms as everyone else; they’re the big dogs around here.”

 **"Champions**   **"**  
The word rang in Link’s ears. If the knights didn’t catch his attention before, they certainly would have after he heard that.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the Speaker continued, “it is with a great honor that we welcome to our very special guest, the one who shall give the blessing to our ceremony on this fine day today. Introducing our great King, Lord Nyles Cassivellaunus Hyrule.”

All the knights began to stand at attention, as a door from a balcony above the courtyard opened. From it emerges a tall man, followed by two women, an older man in glasses, and a young girl. Link was star struck, the Royal Family was gracing him (and many others, but that’s not the point) with their presence. He could hardly believe it! If he weren’t supposed to be acting professional, he’d let out a squeal of excitement. Malon couldn’t help but giggle at how excited Link was getting over this, but even she was amazed over the appearances of such high class people.

“Knighthood”, the King’s voice rang across the courtyard, “an important part of our Kingdom’s history. Throughout time, the land of Hyrule has been guarded by the brave individuals who grant us with their time and dedication in taking up this title. These people who take up arms, and follow in the footsteps of the champions of the past, are what keep the legacy of Hyrule alive. For that, it brings me great joy to welcome new recruits into our ranks.”

The King then gestured toward the Speaker man.

“For those who might take up the name of Knight, please step forward.”

From the crowd, many men, women, and children began to step forward. Before Link went to join them, he was stopped by his father.  
“Hey buddy,” he began, “You be sure to do your best, alright?”

His mother crouched down to his level and began hugging him. “OOOOOH, my little Champ is gonna be a knight!” she said with tears in her eyes. “You sure you don’t want Papa to come with you?”

Link’s father rolled his eyes with a smirk, as Link responded with a smile, “I’m sure, Mama.”

Link began making his way toward the other would-be knights. They all fell in line with each other.

“Citizens of Hyrule,” the Speaker began, “these young people have made the decision to become your new guardians. Our beloved Queen shall now grant them with the blessings of our great goddesses.”

One of the women from behind the King stepped up. The Queen of Hyrule, Lady Zelda Rayonna Hyrule II.

“Young heroes of our fair land, through this choice you have all made, you all recognize that your actions will carry a great burden to bear. Though this decision will not go unappreciated. In the names of our great goddesses, I grant you blessings. In the name of the Goddess Farore, I acknowledge the great courage you all possess for accepting the task of knighthood. In the name of the Goddess Nayru, I bestow upon you the wisdom required to press forward into further knighthood. In the name of the Goddess Din, I shall see that not only will you all possess the power to keep yourselves safe, but to also assist the people you protect, as well as your allies in battle. Even if you dance among the clouds, clash throughout the ages, or find yourselves awash in the twilight embers. No matter the season within the year, whether trekking across the land or sailing the seas, as one or as many, may the Goddesses above always smile upon you.”

After the Queen’s speech, the King stepped forward beside her. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce you to Hyrule’s newest knights!”

The crowd erupted into applause that echoed throughout the courtyard, as though it had been told to be saved until the end. The knights surrounding the area applauded as well, welcoming their new allies into their ranks. Eventually, all the new recruits would begin making their way to the interior of the castle, with Link waving goodbye to his parents and the Lon Lon family one last time before disappearing into the castle walls.

“An’ there he goes, off t’ be like jus’ like his paw was.” Talon said.

“Oh, Hun, do you think he’ll be alright on his own?” Link’s mother replied, “What if he changes his mind?”  
“Oh we don’t have to worry about that, our son is strong, he can handle this with no problem.”

“Goodness, I know, but I can’t help but worry about my baby boy.”

The ceremony eventually came to a close, with many of the families being thanked for their contributions to the Royal Guard. Within the castle, the knights would all begin their training underneath their superiors. Link was beyond ecstatic to begin his training as a knight. Being within the castle walls, working alongside others, learning the ways of the sword, it was all a dream come true for him. He knew he could do this. He knew he had the capability of being a great knight. Most of all, he knew he was going to make his parents proud by following in his father and grandfather’s footsteps. However, what Link didn’t know, was that he harbored an even greater destiny. Link was unaware that what he thought was a simple birthmark on the back of his hand, was truly a mark of a legend in the making, and this was only the first day of him proving so to the Kingdom of Hyrule, and the world far beyond it.

* * *

 


	3. Lon Lon Ranch

Hyrule Garrison Barracks –

A decade has passed since the day of the ceremony, and just as the years had come and gone, so too did many recruits of the Hyrulian Army. The afternoon sun shone its golden rays down into the walls of the barracks, drenching the knights below in its heat as they honed their skills in combat. Ranging from swords to lances, axes to maces, the troops would spar the day away to keep their skills sharp.

  
“-and that makes thirteen!”

  
One of the larger, older knights fell back in a defeated huff. Taking his rival’s hand, he is helped back to his feet.

  
“Whew! Yer skills are as sharp as ever, pup,” the knight began, “I s’pose that’s to be expected of the Four Sword Hero’s grandkid, eh?”

  
“Sheesh, Link, you’re just on a roll today!” another knight chimed in, he was younger than the knight from before; he had bright red hair green eyes.

  
“Thanks, Ralph.” Link replied, putting away his training sword. “Wasn’t easy, I can tell you that much. He’s our superior for a reason, but it was a fun fight nonetheless.”

  
“Agreed. Keep up a display like that, an’ they’ll have no choice but to make you one o’ the higher ups like us.”

  
“I appreciate the kind words,” Link responded, shaking his superior’s hand, “but I’m in no rush. I still have a lot to learn before I can become a royal guard.”

  
“Aw c’mon, Link. Ya gotta give yourself some credit, here. Who else here can say they took on an elite in thirteen sparring rounds in a row, and won all of them? You’ve got yourself more than enough skill to protect the royals, trust me.”

  
Link couldn’t help but smile over the praise his friend was giving him. What’s more is that he knew it wasn’t just Ralph that felt this way, Link was more than aware that he was a favorite around the majority of his squad, and even to the army as a whole. With him being the grandson of one of Hyrule’s more reputable heroes, it was inevitable that he would garner some attention as is. Though Link would rather his peers see him as his own individual, he can’t deny that the attention his grandfather had brought unto him is more than appreciated. Link continued to spar with his fellow knights, testing his might against those on equal and higher fields, and assisting those who are younger and less experienced than he is. As the sun began setting lower, some of the younger knights returned to their homes, while those remaining returned to their quarters. Link relaxed in the field beside the garrison, watching the sunset. He was nearly asleep before he heard a voice call to him.

 "Hey there, Sleepyhead."

Sitting himself up, Link looked to see who was grabbing his attention.

"Hoy, Malon." Link replied.

A horse-drawn carriage carrying supplies was coming up the road beside the barracks, and a red haired woman walked beside it. Her skin was tanned and her arms were noticeably toned, evidence of how often she worked in the sun. She wore a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, and a long, green skirt. Her vibrant hair was pulled up into a ponytail. 

"What'cha you doing down there, ya goofball? Try'na get bugs crawlin' into your trousers?" She continued.

"Just thought I'd take a bit of a break after a long day of training some of the new Pages. They've got some passion behind all this, i can give them that." Link replied, dusting himself off as he climbed to his feet. "So how was delivery, today?"

"It was  _looooooooong_ , had to go down by the desert. But payment is always worth it. I'm more than ready for a nap after all this, i can tell you that much."

"I see, well i'd still be more than willing to help if you guys ever need it."

"Aw, thanks Link. We could always use more hands around from time to time, so we'd really appreciate it."

Malon paused for a moment. "Hey, if you aren't too busy, you wanna stop by the ranch? Paw was gonna make dinner for when i got back, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company."

"Oh, I'd love to," Link replied, "It's been a bit since i last saw Talon, anyway. Been so caught up in duty that I guess i never really made the time to say hello."

"He's been asking about'cha, we shouldn't keep him waitin'."

The two began making their way toward the ranch to the northeast of the barracks, continuing their conversation as they walked. Passing through the nearby Mabe Village, Malon made her final delivery for the day before continuing on. They arrived at the ranch just as night fell. 

Link and Malon entered the stables and began unloading the horse and carriage. The door leading into the stable then opened, and in stepped a man carrying a bale of hay. He was a round, stocky man with more hair on his face than the top of his head. He had a rather large nose to match his belly, and he wore overalls over a red t-shirt. 

"Izzat you, Malon?" the man called from behind the bale he was carrying.

"Hey Paw," Malon replied, barely looking up from her own task, "need a hand with that?"

"No thanks, peanut, yer paw's got it. How was delivery?"

"Hot as a  _MOTHER_." 

"Ya talkin' 'bout the sun or the Gerudo?"

" _ **PAW**_ _ **!**_ " Malon exclaimed, flustered, "You know what i meant."

Malon's father laughed to himself. "Aw I know, Peanut, yer paw jus' likes pullin' yer leg." He turned toward Link and Malon. "Ohhhhh, i see you brought yerself a knight home. Well don't keep me waitin', who's this lucky feller?"

"Paw, you remember Link, it ain't been  _that_ long, now"

Malon's father did a double take. "Well I'll be! Link! It's me, Talon? Remember?"

Link went to shake Talon's hand. "How could i forget? How long has it been, again?"

"Shoot, last I saw ya, you was barely reachin' my waist. An' now lookat ya! Starin' me right in the face!"

"Aw, come now, Paw," Malon called from the other side of the stable, "it ain't been that long an' you know it. We just saw him but a couple years ago."

"Izzat right? Memory's been getting a bit fuzzy lately, guess I'm gettin' old eh?"

The three shared a laugh as they continued unloading and unpacking for the night. Afterward, they made their way into the house next door for dinner, where they caught up on each others lives over dinner. Malon and Talon spoke about how their business had been successfully thriving for the past few years, more than it ever had before. Link went on about his job as a knight, what he did and how much he loved doing it. Despite dinner having been done for quite some time, the three had hours upon hours of conversation, speaking as though there hadn't been years since the last conversation they held. Eventually, as the clock hit midnight, the room began to settle.

"Alrighty, you two," Malon began, stretching and letting out a yawn, "I need to catch some shuteye. Got some deliveries all the way out in Akkala tomorrow, so i gotta be up bright an' early. Link, if you're gone come tomorrow, i bid ya g'night and safe travels. Don't be a stranger, now."

"Sure thing, Malon. Sleep well." 

Malon made her way up to her room, as Talon began clearing the table.

"Here, I'll help." Link said, gathering the plates.

"'ppreciate it, Link."

The two began cleaning the dishes side by side, Link quietly humming to himself as they worked. 

"Y'know," Talon began, breaking the long silence between the two, giving Link a mild scare, "She missed hearin' from ya. Ever since ya first went off to start yer trainin' an' all that, she hoped t' see ya again." 

Link was surprised to hear this. "Really, now?"

"Mmmhmm," Talon continued, "You two were always close when you were little. Gettin' into all sorts o' trouble. Runnin's around the fields, playin' in dirt, wrestlin', two of the most inseperable little munchkins ya ever done seen. An' now that i recall, you'd think the day we met up with ya that one o' the goddesses blessed her wit' their presence er somethin'. She was actin' like it was the best day in her life, I'm tellin' ya."

Link couldn't help but blush over this. Someone being  _that_ excited over  _him_ _?_ He could hardly believe it. 

"Oh, an' uh, don't bring this up t' her but," Talon leaned in toward Link, "I overheard her fantasizin' about a knight in shinin' armor sweepin' her off her feet."

"Awww, that's actually really cute." Link responded with a smile.

"Yup, so when ya plan on gettin' that there armor, son?"

* * *

 

The following day, Link - who had slept in the dining area for the night - assisted Talon and Malon in getting the carriage ready for the milk delivery before he returned to the barracks.

 "Mighty kind o' ya to help us out Link," Talon began, "Poor Malon here woulda been settin' all this up fer who knows how long if it weren't fer yer help."

"It's the least i could do Talon," Link returned. "You guys gave me a hot meal and a roof over my head for the night, so why not return the favor?"

 "Awe, c'mon now, ya make it sound like they keep ya outdoors at night. Besides, don't ya visit yer family at all?"

"Nah, it's not  _that_  bad, though after spending nights with the same squad members for a while, you kinda miss getting to spend time with others. As for my mom and pop, i stop by from time to time, but they're usually pretty busy with business and all that."

"Well you're  _MORE_ than welcome to stop here whenever you like," Malon chimed in, hopping out of her carriage, "Wouldn't want you to be without a cozy place away from the knights."

"I really appreciate it, you guys. I won't be a stranger, but I'll try not to overstay my welcome either."

Malon walked over toward the stable, grabbing a pitchfork and a couple of canteens, while Talon helps her set the last of the supplies onto the carriage. Malon then goes toward Link bringing him into a hug, which he kindly returns.

"Take it easy, pard'ner. You keep bein' the best damn knight you can be."

"Thanks, Malon. You stay safe out in Akkala, alright?"

Malon hopped into her carriage, flashed a smile and a wave to Link and her father, and rode off from the ranch to begin her travels for the day. Likewise, Link gathered his belongings and bid farewell to Talon before beginning his walk back toward the barracks.

* * *

 

Upon his return, Link was met with a few of his fellow knights. Many of them looking forward to sparring with him, others poking fun at him leaving to "mess around with a lady" in the night. 

"Soooo, what's she like?"

"C'mon, don't keep us in the dark!"

This went on for some time before Link decided to get them all focused on other matters. Everyone got their quarters all into order, gathered their gear, and made their way out to the field for drills and sparring. The new recruits would be returning later in the day, and Link wanted to make sure he was ready to get them up to speed. _Keep bein' the best damn knight you can be._ Malon's words echoed in his head for the remainder of the day. They kept him motivated, prepared to take on just about anything that anyone could throw at him. Even when someone got a leg up on him during sparring, he'd get right back up and move forward.  _The best knight you can be._  


	4. The Makings of Something Great

Hyrule Castle - 

It was a day like any other, the castle was bustling with busy staff. Knights were coming and going, gaining weapons and information before setting out on missions throughout the land. Maids keeping everything in an orderly fashion. Lords and Ladies alike wandering the halls in search of a task to complete. It seemed as though nobody was staying in one place. Save for those in the great library, that is.

One such patron was a seasoned knight, catching up on some historical reading. His eyes gliding across the text on the page, with his bushy mustache occasionally twitching as if reminding somebody that he was still alive behind that book. This knight was none other than Link Farrell Haig I, a commander of the Hyrulian Army. Fifty years ago, this very man saved Hyrule from the forces of darkness, utilizing a sacred sword that allowed its user to multiply their power by four. His name went down in history as the "Hero of Light", and his acts to save the kingdom are still talked about and taught to this day. To most, this would be a feat that would allow endless bragging rights for all time, which was originally the case for Link. However, as he aged he realized that he had a legacy to uphold, an image to keep, so he joined the Hyrulian military ranks as a means of not only continuing to provide for the country he saved, but also to keep his skills and wits sharp. 

Just then, a voice snapped him from his academic trance.

"Milord?"

It was a soft, almost timid voice, as though who it belonged to could crack at any moment. Link raised his eyes from his book, providing his attention. The voice belonged to a young mage girl.

"How may I help you?" he replied.

"Um, i was informed to tell you- Told to tell- um." she struggled to get her words out.

"Slow your words, child," Link instructed, glancing back down at his book, "Pace yourself."

The mage girl took a breath before continuing. "I was informed to tell you that you're needed in the Guards' Chamber. The General wishes to speak with you, sir."

Link then closed his book, slowly placing it on the table beside him, before rising to his feet.

"Sorry to bother, sir."

"No harm done, young one." The old knight insisted, "You were simply doing what you were asked, and it is appreciated."

With a gentle flick of his hand, he sent the girl back about her business. She walked with a noticeably brisk pace, as though she were nervous. 

"Poor thing, must be new and not quite used to all this. She'll be used to it all in due time."

* * *

 Link made his way down to the Guards' Chamber, a task that even after being a part of the military for fifty years, can still be rather tricky. Hyrule Castle is rather large, so it's no surprise that many people have a hard time finding their way around without taking a moment to find themselves first.

Upon entering the chamber, a loud voice could be heard calling out.

"Men! FALL IN!"

_Hoo boy,_ Link thought to himself. Just then, every knight in sight fell into a formation, with enough room between them for their commander to make way through them. Link was impressed at the small amount of time it took for them all to get in line, though sometimes he wished he didn't have so much authority that they felt the need to do so every time he walked into their chambers. As he was getting ready to call the troops to ease, another voice rung up from the back of the room.

"As you were!"

Upon her decree, the knights all fell out of formation, and returned to their previous business. As they did so, a young woman approached Link. Her hair was an extremely faint shade of blonde that was almost mistakable for white, her eyes were a burning crimson, her skin was tan in color, and she had these distinct patterns around her eyes. Well known traits of a Sheikah warrior.

"And here he is," she began, "The Four Sword hero himself. Your took your sweet time getting here."

"Indeed," the old Commander replied, "Despite having been a part of this guard for decades, i still get lost in the castle from time to time. Hopefully i didn't keep you waiting for long, General Impa."

"Not at all, sir."

The two made their way past the guards toward a room off to the side. Closing the door behind themselves, they sat themselves at a table.

"Okay, so we've been getting word from some of my tribesman that there have been certain....stirrings happening out in Hyrule's western regions."

"Stirrings?" Link questioned. "Of what sort?"

"We aren't too sure, but the first thing that comes to mind would be monsters, followers of the Church of Demise and such. We believe that after all this time, they may be planning a resurrection of sorts, perhaps to resurface dark forces of the past."

"I see. Do you think this may have anything to do with.."

"Perhaps," Impa continued, knowing exactly who Link referred to. "If we were to be going by their knowledge, a male would have been born some eighty years ago. Though it's unlikely to be Demise's incarnation, seeing as to how you sealed  _him_ away about fifty years ago, if i'm not mistaken."

"Doesn't immediately make it an impossibility. Ganon was presumed to have been living for  _quite_ some time prior to our encounter, and nobody knows for sure how the Curse of Demise works."

Impa then retorted with a smirk. "Guess it's a good thing you handled him when you did. I couldn't imagine  _TWO_ reincarnations of Demise roaming around Hyrule. With him sealed inside that Sacred Blade you used, we shouldn't have to worry too much."

Link then gave Impa a troubled look, catching her off guard. The confidence in her previous remark suddenly wavered.

"He....is still sealed in the sword, yes?"

"I did seal him, that much is certain," he began, "Though as some of the mages were checking on the seal some days prior, they noticed his essence was absent. Whether he somehow escaped or was completely eradicated is anyone's guess. We're hoping for the latter, otherwise this could prove to be..."

"Catastrophic?" Impa interrupted.

"I was going to say 'the certain end of the entire damned world', but you had the right idea."

 The two shared a laugh, though they both couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. The possibility of a great evil releasing itself of it's shackles and returning to the land is enough to make anyone's hair stand on end.

This wasn't any regular imprisonment, either. The seal placed upon that evil required the combined strength of Hyrule's greatest mages; the Six Maidens, with the assistance of Princess Zelda herself. The mere thought of a magic of that caliber being broken is unheard of, and yet here were two of Hyrule's most seasoned knights nearly quaking in their boots over the possibility.

"Right," Impa said, breaking the momentary silence, "So, say that Ganon  _isn't_ the culprit of all this. What do we do then?"

"It matters not who the culprit is, we have the same plan regardless. We have the knights prepare to keep this kingdom safe, no matter the cost."

Link stands up from the table.

"We do, however, need to figure out what these stirrings pertain to. It could make this ordeal significantly easier to deal with, what with us not having to rush in blindly."

"Agreed, sir." Impa retorted.

Link then began making his way toward the door, believing the conversation between he and Impa had come to a close.

"Oh, sir." Impa chimed at the last second. "I'm pleased to say that your grandson is still doing very well in our ranks."

Link paused briefly. Then, without turning to Impa, addressing her input, or even seeming to acknowledge that she had spoken, the old hero simply left through the door, closing it behind himself without a word. The sheikah woman was understandably confused, but she had no intentions of prying any further than she needed to.

* * *

 Back at the barracks, the knights were taking part in their daily drills and training. Link and Ralph were paired up, sparring against some of their fellow knights. Their combined skills perfectly complemented each other; Ralph fought by practically throwing himself at his opponent and forcing them into a defensive state, while Link kept at a distance, searching for the proper moment to strike at his foe.

"Watch it, Link, guy on your six is planning something." Ralph called to his partner.

"Don't you worry," Link fired back, "He's smart, he wouldn't think about taking me on alone."

At that moment, their rival's teammate shot out forward. Hearing their footsteps approach quickly, Link quickly turned around to parry their attack, knocking the wooden practice weapon out of his assailant's hands and into the air. 

"Wow, and I  _just_ complimented you." Link taunted, tapping his wooden sword onto their breastplate to signify his strikes. 

Link's foe stepped back, taking to the sidelines, allowing Link to return his focus to his partner once again. He watched as Ralph parried every attack thrown at him, before attempting to strike on his own. Link kept a close watch, waiting for an opening. 

"Man, you're just not letting me in, huh?" Ralph said to his opponent. "You've got solid defenses, but you won't get a point on me by just holding back."

"Combat isn't just about brute strength," his sparring partner replied, her focus unwavering. "Sometimes you gotta get into your opponent's head, take advantage of their own skills, yeah?"

Taking a step forward, the girl pushed Ralph forward, breaking the lock on their intertwined blades. Ralph struggled to keep his footing, while his assailant moved in to take advantage. 

Then, like a blur, Link rushed in to his partner's aid, blocking the oncoming attack. 

"Good try." He praised.

Ralph regained his composure, rejoining Link in the battle. The three knights prepared to continue their assault, but a voice rang up from behind the crowd of spectators.

"Alright, you three, at ease."

General Impa made her way to the middle of the gathering, where the three knights halted their match.

"Glad to see you're all keeping those skills sharp," the General began. "Alright you all, we're gonna be heading into the field in a bit! Got some information we need to go over, so get your things and be out there before me. Let's move!"

At her command, all the knights gathered their gear and began making their way outside of the barracks. As Ralph and Link were getting ready to join their fellow troops, General Impa called them back.

"Oi, not you too. A moment, please."

The two boys shared a worried look before approaching their superior. 

"The higher-ups and i have been keeping an eye on how you two have been performing, and we'll need to have a word with you both. Come see me after our talk outside."

Impa proceeded through the doors of the barracks, leaving the two young knights somewhat bewildered.

"Okay, I'm somewhat bewildered," Ralph began, "What do you think they want? Hopefully something good, right?"

"I'd like to think so," Link replied curiously, "I don't think we've exactly done anything that'd warrant a punishment of any kind."

"Yeah, not  _yet_ at least. C'mon, we shouldn't be late, I bet what they're calling for Isn't something we wanna miss."

The two gathered their things and made their way out to the field. The afternoon sun shone down on the Windvane Meadow outside of the barracks. Their comrades in arms were all standing together  _somewhat_ in formation, conversing with each other. They all seemed to be as curious as Link and Ralph were. General Impa made her way to the front of the formation, upon which did a squad leader call the knights into a proper formation. 

Following behind the General were two other individuals. One was Sir Rusl, an older man with a white headband, a mustache on his face, and a sword at his hip. He was Link's personal instructor back in his days as a Squire. The other was someone he was unfamiliar with, a woman with dark hair, plated armor, and a crossbow in her hand. He assumed she was of a higher position, what with her standing beside the General.

"Alright, listen up. We've been getting news that there have been stirrings of some sort happening up north around the Tanagar Canyon. Now, while we aren't entirely sure as to what this could be, we do suspect that it may have to do with the cult of Demise."

Many of the knights were taken back by this information, while others showed signs of interest, as if this was something they had been waiting for.

"Now then," Sir Rusl chimed in, "As you all know, this means that in order to prepare for what could be another resurrection attempt, you all will need to forego additional training. As such, many of the knights stationed all across Hyrule will be coming together to assist with this. In addition, if there are stirrings in  _one_ region of Hyrule Kingdom, there may be just as many in her many  _other_ regions, as well. Starting tomorrow, we will begin sending squads off to parts of Hyrule for reconnaissance duties. Your task will be to ensure that all the towns are safe and secure, while keeping watch for any potential threats. Understood?"

The knights all confirmed in unison, echoing throughout the fields.

"Hoo!" Rusl said with a shiver, " _LOVE_ that enthusiasm! Can't get enough of a motivated team."

The dark haired woman stepped forward.

"Alright, for those of you who aren't familiar with me, I'm Lady Ghanti. I'll be assisting you all in your new duties. For the remainder of today you'll all continue with your training, but come noon tomorrow is when you will all be informed of your new stations. I hope you guys give it your all out there, I want a good first impression, y'hear? Sound off if you get me!"

The knights once again raised their voices in unison, letting off a thundering " ** _HUUUUUUUUUUH-YAH!_** " that could surely be heard from Castle Town.

"OOOOO!!!" Lady Ghanti shuddered. "Yeah, I get what you're sayin', Sir Rusl. That's pure Hyrulian energy right there. Gave me the damn  _shakes_ with that one! Fall out on that one!"

With that, the knights all fell out of formation, returning to their previous activities with even more energy than before. 

"Hey, Link and Ralph!" the girl from before called over, "You two wanna continue where we left off?"

"Would love to!" Ralph called back.

"Yeah, but Lady Impa wanted us for something," Link continued. "Maybe next time, alright?"

The three waved each other off before going about their business.

* * *

 

As Link and Ralph followed General Impa to the castle, there were very few words shared between the three. Due to her  _FAR_ more superior position of authority compared to the two of them, they figured it'd be best to wait for her to get the first word in. 

Nothing was said when they passed through Mabe Village.

Nor when they made their way past the Sacred Ground.

 It wasn't until they were most of the way through the Castle Town Square that Impa finally spoke up.

"You know you two aren't in trouble, right? You can speak if you'd like."

Ralph exhaled with force, as though he had been holding his breath for the entire walk. Though, knowing him, Link figured that he  _had_ been holding his breath for so long. One might consider it to be impressive. 

Impa chuckled to herself. "I didn't realize you two had been so stressed over this. I suppose I should have spoken up sooner."

"So then, If you don't mind us asking," Link said, "What are we being called in for?"

Impa smiled again. " A promotion."

Link and Ralph smiled to each other, before quickly switching to confused looks.

"Wait, don't we usually do promotions in formation with the other knights?" Ralph questioned.

"We do, but this is a special case for you both. As I said before, some of the higher ups and I have been monitoring your actions. You both show great leadership skills, exceptional combat abilities, and are able to work in complete unison almost flawlessly. it's as though you two share a similar wavelength."

"Wait, almost flawlessly?" Ralph asked.

"You two, while very similar in some regards, are very different. These differences, however, play into and piggyback off of each other's strengths. While you aren't completely in sync, have just enough chemistry to keep the ball rolling and work with what each other has to offer in some more unique ways."

The three continued through the Castle Town and into the halls of Hyrule Castle itself. To this day, Link still marvels over the inside of the castle, despite coming to it more regularly than before. He never stops thinking about how him being a part of the Hyrulian Guard is a literal dream come true for him.

 "Man, i never get tired of coming in here. It feels so....so regal, y'know?" Link said to his comrade.

"Eh, i guess. But i suppose you and I do come from different upbringings."

Ralph comes from royalty, being a prince from the neighboring kingdom of Labrynna. He was sent to Hyrule to be "straightened out" in hopes that he'd be more fitting as a ruler for his kingdom, something he never took any interest in.

As the three continued their walking, talking, and marveling, passing by room after room and staff member after staff member, they came across another member of the Guard in passing. It was none other than Link's grandfather, Commander Link I, reading another book on Hyrule's history. Ralph and Impa briefly ceased their conversation to address him.

"Good evening, Commander." Impa addressed, confidently.

"Lady Impa." He replied.

"Evening, Sir." Ralph added, somewhat shaken over interacting with an important historical figure.

"Evening." he replied yet again.

Ralph and Lady Impa continued their conversation while moving forward, as Link and his grandfather began to approach each other...

"..."

"..."

...and without even the slightest bit of acknowledgment, the two continued on about their business.

 

 


	5. Meeting of Courage and Wisdom

Hyrule Castle Halls - 

Lady Impa directed Link and Ralph through a door, leading into the castle's library. Inside waited many members of the castle's staff, a few knight leaders, and even the royal family themselves! Upon their entry, a handful of seamstresses quickly made their way over toward the two young knights and began taking their measurements. Link was understandably surprised by this sudden act, but Ralph seemed unfazed. 

"Whoa, alright." Link exclaimed. " Guess  _this_ is happening, now."

"Worry not, young one." A voice called over from another end of the room. 

Link turned to see that the King himself was addressing him. Link wanted to bow, since that's the  **KING** and all, but he was still tied up by the seamstresses. 

"They're simply trying to get you and your friend here fitted."

It had been quite some time since Link had seen the King up close like this. The man was practically a giant! He had to be at least six,  _MAYBE_ seven feet tall. His hair was a golden brown color, with a ponytail that spilled over his shoulder. His eyes were a deep green color, with a welcoming gaze. This was a guy you could trust to run a kingdom, for certain.

"Pardon me for speaking out of line, your Highness" Ralph began, "But what are we getting fitted for, exactly?"

 A woman walked up beside the king. Her hair was cut short, blond in color. Her eyes were an extravagant cerulean, with a curious look in them. Compared to her husband, one might not initially believe that this woman was the Queen of Hyrule. Her attire made her appear as though she'd prefer sitting atop a tree or mountain over a throne. 

"For your new outfits, of course!" She responded to Ralph, absolutely brimming with excitement. "A champion has to look their finest, after all."

Link and Ralph's ears perked up over her choice of words.

_**"Champion"** _

Link was far beyond overcome with joy at this point. In his youth, he felt like he wouldn't even as much as SEE the Royal Family, yet not only is he now working to protect them, but now he's working as one of their best?

 The queen then quickly covered her mouth, as though she realized she made a mistake.

"Oop! Seems like i let the surprise slip." She said with a chuckle.

"That you did, dear." The King added. "I'm sure you boys are already aware that the Hyrulean Army have a handful of knights that are chosen to bear the title of Champion. It was supposed to be a surprise, but it seems that  _somebody-"_

He turned his gaze toward the Queen, who smiled mischievously.

"-couldn't contain her excitement. Sir Link and Prince Ralph of Labrynna, from this day forward, the two of you are Champions the Hyrulean Army."

Link could hardly contain himself, but he somehow managed to somewhat keep his composure. But even with every fiber of his being trying to keep his appearance professional over this news, he couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face. Ralph, meanwhile, was completely caught off guard. He hadn't realized he'd been performing so well, he wasn't even aware that a royal figure could be seen as champion material.

The King chuckled at their visible display of excitement. "Glad to see you're both motivated. We need that sort of energy. As champions, it is your duty to assist the Princess with keeping peace and tranquility throughout the land..."

"Not necessary!" A voice rang from a corner of the room, to which the King let out a somewhat annoyed sigh at.

Everyone turned toward its source, that being a young woman reading books on Hyrulean history. She had shoulder length golden hair, and a glazed look in her eyes, which were an interesting green to blue gradient.

"Princess," The King sighed. "Can we please-"

"See, I've been reading through Hyrule's history," The young Princess interrupted, "and i believe I've figured out where the leaders of thr past have been going wrong

"Zelda...." The King repeated.

"I took it upon myself to begin studying a wider variety of magic compared to the simple sealing spells that the maidens have utilized. It'd be  _FAR_  more practical to strike down from the source of our issues, than to hold them in place foolishly until they regained the ability to escape."

"Zelda, please, if you would-" The King pleaded once more.

"-and as long as we're on the subject of foolish-"

"ZELDA!" The Queen intervened. "That is quite enough. You are being very rude to our visitors."

Link and Ralph were unsure of how to feel. They stayed quiet and shared worried looks during the feud. 

"Oh, I wasn't aware we had company." Princess Zelda replied, showing very little interest.

She placed her book down on a nearby table, got up from her seat, and walked over toward the newly appointed champions. She first made her way toward Ralph.

"Hmmmm, this one is a member of a Royal House, you said?

The princess began taking a close look at Ralph. She showed signs of what appeared to be disgust.

"Goddesses, i suppose they allow anybody to be a royal these days. Barely seems to be able to maintain his appearance, let alone a military. Though, I do sense a strong magical affinity emitting from you. How familiar are you with magic?"

"Uh..." Ralph stammered, but the princess interrupted before he could properly collect his thoughts.

"Improve that magic of yours, and you may make yourself out to be something somewhat interesting."

Ouch, despite the words of advice, she wasn't pulling any punches. Ralph looked toward the King and Queen, with the King motioning an apologetic gesture back toward the Champion. The Queen looked understandably irritated at the Princess. Ralph then turned his attention toward Link. He seemed uncomfortable. He kept scratching the back of his left hand. Ralph chalked that up to a nervous tic and moved on.

The princess then shifted her attention toward Link. As she surveyed his appearance, she started shaking her right hand, as though something were troubling it. She began showing visible irritation over it as time went on.

"Alright, despite coming from what may just be the bottom of the rung, you look as though you carry yourself well. You seem capable in battle, and I hear you have respectable skills with a blade." She turned her attention toward her hand. "But damn it all, my hand didn't start hurting until you showed up. Is it a bug? Am I being hexed? What in Din's name is-!"

She removed the glove on her right hand, revealing a triangular birthmark. It was letting off a faint glow. The room was silent. Zelda stared at her glowing mark, her annoyed expression unchanging. Link was stunned as to how the Princess had a birthmark so similar to his own.

"Gracious!" The King exclaimed. "Could it be?"

"No mistaking it," the Queen added. "Her mark is resonating, so that could only mean...."

Zelda's eyes dart from her hand to Link. Their gazes meet, sending a chill down Link's spine. He wasn't sure  _WHAT_ he's feeling from the Princess' stare, but he could only best describe it as malice. This was NOT a happy lady standing in front of him. In fact, if Link didn't know any better, he half expected her to strike him down where he stood.

Zelda's eyes quickly flash toward the direction of Link's hand, then back to his eyes. Link's movement stuttered as he reached for the glove on his left hand, removing it to show that he too had a triangular birthmark. While this was nothing new to him, the faint glow coming from it was unlike anything he had seen before in his life. Ralph remained silent, still somewhat frazzled over the Princess' earlier comment. The staff were conversing semi-excitedly, as though they had just discovered a treasure of sorts, with Lady Impa attempting to calm them down.

"Can you believe it? One of the champions is the reborn spirit of the hero!"

"In my lifetime? Gracious, I must have been blessed by the Goddesses themselves."

"Can't say I'm surprised, considering his heritage. But even still..."

The commotion carried on, Link marveling in this newfound discovery of himself. All these years, this random birthmark had meaning behind it, and he wasn't even aware. He began thinking back, wondering if any of his family had alluded to it in his youth in any way, but he struggled over the excitement of the staff members. He turned his attention to his fellow champion, who was looking around the room, perhaps he was interested in a spell-book? Then to the Princess, her gaze locked onto her glowing birthmark. She was shaking slightly. Despite the circumstances, Link couldn't simply allow her to stew in....whatever this is. 

"Um, your Highness?" Link spoke up. Zelda's eyes locking onto his. "Is everything alright?"

She looked as though she snapped out of a trance. "Y-Yes, I'm..." 

Another pause. Something about these marks seems to be bothering her. After some time, she finally spoke up again.

"I....must excuse myself. Dreadfully sorry."

She shot Link and Ralph an indecipherable expression, before leaving the room. 

"Oh, off she goes." The Queen said with a worried sigh. "Go check on her would you please, Dear?

The King nodded, before making way after his daughter.

"Terribly sorry about all this you two," the Queen continued, turning her attention to Link and Ralph. "She tends to be a bit on edge. We'll be sure to give you additional information in the coming days about your new positions, alright?"

The boys silently nodded, they weren't sure what else to add to the conversation anymore.

"General, if you would please escort these two fine young men out of the castle."

"Queen." Impa confirmed with a bow. She gestured toward the two to follow her, as the Queen made her way in the direction of her husband and daughter.

* * *

 

As the three left the castle, their silence had been all but broken. They all had their own thoughts running through their heads. Impa looked back toward her subordinates and noticed their perturbed expressions.

"Well, I'd say that went interestingly." She spoke up.

"Tell me about it," Ralph said, his eyes rolling. "Did you hear what she said to me? 'I guess they'll let anybody to be a royal these days', as if she knows what my family's about."

He went silent again.

"....We have spell books at the barracks, right?"

"We do." Impa confirmed.

The two continued their conversation, Ralph expressing his excitement over working with magic. Link remained mostly quiet. Thoughts about his birthmark running through his mind. The glow. The expression on the Princess' face. Him not even KNOWING about something he's lived with all of his life. He figured that his best course of action would be to ask someone about it, but who knows himself better than, well, himself? Maybe his family would know something about it, perhaps he could set up a time to meet with his parents in the Necluda region? He could always ask his grandfather, but their relationship is.....next to nonexistent. Link decided to change the subject of his thoughts. Night had already fallen, so Link figured he'd spend another night at Lon Lon Ranch.

"You alright, Link?"

Ralph's voice snapped Link out of his thoughts.

 "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm good."

"Glad to hear it," Impa cut in. "Because you two are off duty tomorrow."

Link's ears perked up.

"Wait, what?" Ralph said excitedly. "But like, don't we have to go off to do recon missions or something?"

" _WE,_ as in the Hyrulean army, do. You two don't. We still have to get your positions all in order. So you're both off for a day until then."

"Yes Ma'am! Plenty of rest for us!" 

Impa begins making her way back to the barracks.

"Hey Link, where you headed after this?" Ralph asked.

"Me? Uh, i was thinking the Ranch. The folks there are like a second family to me."

"Really? Thought that would be the knights?"

"Eh, they're a third family."

"Ah, gotcha. So, mind if i tag along?"

Link was taken aback by this. Ralph may be a more laid back royal, but he was still a royal nonetheless. 

"Uh, sure, if you want."

"Sweet, thanks man." Ralph said, in a gleeful tone. 

* * *

Malon sat peacefully at her dimly lit dining room table, dressed in a nightgown. It had been a long day of work for her, with another coming up in the morning. 

She was reading a storybook; a tale of a world renowned knight and his journeys with a young maiden. There were days where Malon herself dreamt of a knight sweeping her off her feet, and taking her off on a grand adventure for a time, away from her responsibilities. There were other days where she wished  _SHE_ were the knight doing the feet sweeping. But alas, the closest she'd ever come to it, would be taming beasts in the barns, and fending off the searing afternoon heat. Oh well, at least she has the muscle.

Malon closed her book for the night after catching herself nodding off while sitting up. But just as she began making her way up to her room, there was a knock at the door. Malon, not expecting visitors at such a late hour, casually picks a pitchfork off the wall and makes her way to the door.

"Whaddya want?" She called out to the other side.

"Uhhh, a place to stay for the night?" A familiar voice rang from the other side.

Malon opened the door to greet her friend.

"Hey!" she said, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Heya, Malon." Link responded. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a roommate this time."

"Roommate?"

Another man walked through the door.

"Hey, I'm Ralph. Pleasure to meet you."

Malon's smile reduced from a giant grin, to a welcoming smile. 

"Pleasure's all mine," She replied, shaking his hand. "Name's Malon, I'm the ranch hand's daughter."

The three got acquainted with each other, and before long the three all got settled for the night, with Link and Ralph holding up in the dining room, and Malon retiring to her own room.

Closing the door behind herself, she plopped face first onto her bed.

"Welp," she said to herself, annoyed, "Another night by yerself, eh Malon? 's whatcha get fer bein' so hospitable."

 

 


	6. Stirrings

Tanagar Canyon Depths - 

Far to the west of Central Hyrule Kingdom exists a wide, sprawling canyon. This is Tanagar Canyon, home to many creatures of differing descriptions. Many of the country-folk refer to them as monsters, and so too shall we.

These monsters, remnants and subjects of an ancient evil long since sealed away from the kingdom, thrive within the canyon's earthy depths. Many have made an attempt to escape, but only those lucky enough to be granted with the gift of flight upon their birth have the honor of taking to the skies and escaping their rocky prison, only to be taken out of the sky by passing citizens of the Hyrulean plains. 

Foolish creatures as they are, these monsters have been plotting to enact their revenge for some time. Though they possess neither the skill, nor the leadership, to perform such a task. For some decades ago, the two leaders they had followed were respectively struck down and sealed away by a young boy wielding a sacred sword. Despite the strength in numbers these monsters had, the young boy was capable of taking on entire hordes of foes, and succeeded in cutting a path through their evil intentions, and returning light to the land of Hyrule and its people. All those who belonged to the side of evil were cast into the canyon by the royal family, with no hope of escape.

But these creatures of the dark would not give into their fates.

"C'mon! Keep it movin'!" A Moblin growled up the side of a rocky wall. "This is higher n' we've ever been, you got this!"

A lone Bokoblin was climbing up the cliff side, making an attempt at an escape, as the creatures were known for trying. Its small limbs struggled to find steady footing, due to the wall having very few footholds. 

"Couldn't one o' you done this, instead!?" The Bokoblin called back down to the crowd of monsters below. "You know I ain't got the longest limbs in the pits!"

As it was turned to converse with its....."friends", the rocks beneath its feet gave way, sending it careening down to the earth below. It collides with the rocky ground with a loud thud, before quickly decaying and bursting into a cloud of malice. The thought of catching the poor fool didn't dare bother crossing any of the other beasts' minds.

"Heh heh, there goes another one, heh." A Lizalfos laughed. "Poor fool dropped some guts."

It reached down and picked up the discarded organs, tossing them high into the air.

**"WHATEVER YOU CATCH IS DINNER!"**

At those very words, the crowd of monsters scrambled to gather whatever pieces of meat they could snack on. The majority of the monsters in the canyon were savage scavengers, who wouldn't dare think twice about eating one of their own if survival was on the line. 

As the carnage came to a close, the next volunteer was forcibly chosen to begin their attempt at climbing out of the canyon. This is what life is like for many of the monsters here. Making fruitless attempts at escape, scavenging scraps of food, killing each other for sport, or simply wallowing in hopelessness. 

 Fortunately for them, the first step toward their eventual freedom was about to make their way into the canyon. 

* * *

 

South Tanagar Canyon - 

A caravan of Gerudo warriors were traversing through the mountainous regions to the north of their desert home. With them is a prisoner, a Gerudo woman who had gone rogue, holding the responsibility of many crimes and casualties. The caravan had been traveling in silence since they departed from the main settlement of the Gerudo people; The desert city of Zabureen, known to others as the Gerudo Town.

"Awfully quiet today, aren't we?" The prisoner mocked. "I know you all have some words in you, i know for certain  _I'D_ have a few."

She was given no response. The warriors simply continued their strides, pushing her along if she began to fall behind. 

"Come now, can a Vai not know where she's being taken? I'm certain i have at least that much of a right, certainly."

No reply. They simply continued on. The afternoon sun burned high in the sky, sending its heat blazing down on the land below, along with anyone foolish to whether its fury. The caravan eventually came upon a cliff, leading to a decreasing series of cliffs that acted as a one way entry to a vast canyon. The prisoner finally decided to take in her surroundings. it's quite obvious that she hadn't been going in the direction she had expected to be taken, though she took pleasure in making her voice heard, whether it be asked for or otherwise.

"We're far from the desert, aren't we? SO, what might I expect from this little tri-"

"Vatusia." One of the warriors spoke, cutting her off. She was startled by their sudden response. "Due to your actions against the city of Zabureen and her people, you have been sentenced to exile. From this day forth you shall be a prisoner of this canyon."

Vatusia was perplexed. The canyon was not what she was expecting to be her place of containment. She personally saw it as comical that they would imprison her in an outdoor location.

"A canyon?" she questioned, with a snarky tone. " _Oten,_ why not just put me in time out in an open field? It's not exactly imprisonment if i can simply make my way out of it."

"You laugh now," another warrior chimed in, her eyebrows furrowed. "but I can assure you that this is your tomb."

Vatusia rolled her eyes at the responses she had been getting. Then she came to a realization.

"Hang, now. I always thought that the greatest criminals in Gerudo society were taken to the Arbiter's Grounds in the furthest reaches of the desert. Perhaps you all have been out in the sun for too long and took the wrong-"

"Oh, we accounted for that. The Arbiter's Grounds are for only the most noteworthy of criminals known to any Gerudo."

There was a slight pause. Vatusia was visibly confused.

"Luckily, you're little more than a pebble in the slipper of our society. Not causing too much damage, but just annoying enough for us to want you  _out._ "

The young prisoner woman acted surprised, exaggerating her emotions.

"Annoying? Me?  _Sa'oten_ the very nerve! I'll have you know that the magic I brought upon that dreary town was one of the best things that anyone had done for Gerudo society in ages!"

She began pacing, the chains used to restrain her movements rattling as she moved.

"I'm certain that the last time any of you all had seen spells like mine were back during the time of that one Gerudo King. What was his name again? The one that stole the trident?"

Many of the warriors shook their heads over this display. Vatusia continued her ranting, in an attempt to make them all see the benefits they could acquire by freeing her and allowing her to the city. But all of her efforts were in vain.

"I'm sure if you'll allow me, i can convince one of you how much that city needs me."

Two of the warriors stepped forward. The began undoing her restraints.

"Ah, yes. See?" Vatusia said with hope in her voice. "I knew you'd see things the way I do."

Suddenly, the two warriors took Vatusia by the arms, and flung her down into the canyon.

"I'm certain there's plenty of lowlife scum down there for you to convince." a warrior called down after her. Shortly after, the group began making their way back, leaving Vatusia on her own. 

She gave her surroundings some attention. The cliffs were as high as they can get. It's a wonder as to how she didn't break anything on her tumble into the canyon. She started out by searching for a means of climbing back out into freedom, but the cliffs had no footing of any kind from where she stood, any and all attempts to climb would be met with a fall not too long afterward. But that didn't keep her from trying. 

Vatusia positioned herself in front of the high walls of earth. Taking out a knife, which she had pilfered from one of her captors, and drove it into the rock. Placing her other hand upon one of the few available footholds, she began moving her way upward. Unfortunately, after making about a quarter of the way up the cliffside, her knife broke in half after an attempt at driving it back into the wall, sending her tumbling back down into the canyon below. 

"Damn, there goes that idea." She mutters to herself before pocketing the broken knife. 

The sun was starting to set, and with the night comes creatures searching for prey. And while Vatusia fancied herself as a "snack", she had no intentions of becoming some beasts' next meal. She climbed to her feet, dusted herself off, and began traversing further into the canyon. 

The further she traveled, the lower the sun's light  became until she was left in darkness, with only the light of the moon providing any semblance of vision. There were handfuls of instances where she would encounter a monster of sorts, but even a novice in combat could easily disarm a bokoblin. She would continue to find and ambush any unsuspecting monsters, looting them of any gear she found useful, and continue forward in hopes of finding a way out. But she had no such luck, and would continue to wander for the rest of the night into the next day, and so on for three days.

* * *

_***SMACK*** _

The sound of yet another monster meeting its end after a failed attempt at escaping the canyon. This time was a Moblin, a significantly largee creature with longer limbs and greater strength than the small and weak Bokoblins, or the swift and cunning Lizalfos. Though it wasn't the strength of the Moblin that the other monsters cared for, not even the the amount of progress it made in escaping, but rather the amount of innards it would drop upon its demise. 

As the monsters began their scramble to collect dinner, a lone individual walked up behind the crowd from the north. They were clad in a dusty, hooded cloak. The light of the sun cast a shadow that obscured the individual's face. The monsters, who previously showed that they cared little for others in order to acquire food, stood aside to grant room to this sole passerby. They knelt down to the pile of remains, gathering the horn and fangs of the fallen creature. Taking the discarded bones into their arms, the hooded figure began making their way back to where they came from. But before they could make too much progress....

"WAIT!!!"

A voice yelled out from behind the large crowd of scavengers. They all turned to see a lone woman, Gerudo, covered in scars and dirt, with a variety of weapons on her person. The monsters immediately picked up that these were the tools used by others of their kind. They all shifted their full attention toward her, taking up arms in preparation to avenge their fallen comrades. 

Vatusia stood motionless in front of the crowd, surveying each of the individual monsters, more specifically their weapons. Rusted swords, clubs, makeshift spears out of sticks and bones, nothing far from what she looted during her travels in her rocky tomb. Though one weapon in particular caught her eye; One of the Moblins was carrying a Thunder Rod. 

 As if on command, the Moblin stepped forward, swinging the rod with a roar as it fired a large, green ball of electricity. Vatusia wasted no time in taking action, stopping the ball with nothing more than her bare hands. She spun the ball around herself, taunting the monsters, all of which had a noticably lower morale than before. Vatusia then began effortlessly assaulting the crowd of monsters with the magic ball, with some of them attempting to fight back only to be wiped out. It didn't take long until the large and once rowdy crowd of monsters, was reduced to a small handful of cowardly beasts. 

"So then," the Gerudo prisoner mocked. "Which of you is next to fall, eh?"

She took a single step forward, sending the remaining monsters into a fantic panic, as they ran off toward the north. Vatusia laughed to herself as she extinguished the magic, and began collecting her rewards. As she was looting, she realized that she had missed an adversary. They stood off in the distance, obscured by a cloak and hood.

"What's the matter?" She called to the figure. "Upset that all your friends are gone?"

No reaponse. They simply turned around and made their way north. Vatusia was confused at first, but decided to simply follow along. Perhaps she could find a way out by doing so.

 

 


	7. Farmhand Foolishness

Dawn began to break over the horizon. At this hour, Malon would wake early and begin getting ready for her usual duties. She'd climb out of bed, splash some water on her face to properly wake herself up, get dressed, have a quick meal, then be out in the field working all before the sun had a chance to be high in the sky. 

Today, however, was different. As soon as she woke up, she was immediately greeted by the smell of something cooking. She continued her routine, getting dressed in overalls and her usual boots, and began heading downstairs. As soon as she reached the kitchen area, she was greeted by Ralph who was in the middle of making a rather large breakfast.

"Mornin'" He said, not taking his eyes away from the pan of eggs he was in the middle of preparing.

"Uh, mornin'." Malon wasn't used to this. By the time of her waking up, her father was helping out at Mabe Village nearby. Waking up to a home-cooked meal was something she hadn't done in years. "You did all this yourself?"

"Yeah, figured that since you two would be working out there for a while, I might as well give you something to go off of, y'know?"

Malon took some time to look over Ralph's breakfast spread. The smell of meats and eggs wafted through her nostrils. A pot of vegetable soup gently bubbled beside Ralph, who was putting the finishing touches on some fried egg and rice. Malon's mouth began to water over all this.

"How did- where did you get all this?"

"Ingredients-wise? Link and I woke up early and went into town. Can you believe shops are open at this hour?  Anyway, we weren't sure if we were allowed to use the stuff you guys already had, so we just bought our own. Speaking of, we got you some new farming tools."

Damn, alright. Malon was even MORE surprised over that notion. The old pitchforks and such were staring to get worn down after years of repeated use, even from long before she was around. At that moment, she looked around confused.

"Wait, where  _IS_ Link?"

"Uh, outside somewhere. My first guess would be the stables. I'll call you guys back in when food's done."

Malon made her way outside and into the stable. All the horses were gone, leading Malon to believe that either bandits snuck in and made off with them all, or a certain knight was taking care of them for her. It's quite obvious which was happening here, but you can never be  _too_ sure.

She then went out to the field where she saw all the horses trotting around, grazing, and so on. The sky was still rather dark, but Malon could just barely make out a figure in the distance, carrying a bale of hay. 

"MORNIN', LINK!" Malon called out, causing the figure to drop the hay. He quickly turned toward the Malon, waited a bit, then waved back.

Malon jogged her way toward him as he squatted down to pick the bale back up. 

"Heya. I'm guessing the knights get up around this hour to get an early start on things?"

"Surprisingly, no." The knight began. "We don't really wake up for another hour or so. I think. Ralph and I just thought it'd be kind for us to help you and your dad out. More hands and all that, y'know? Oh, and speaking of your dad, we saw him in Mabe Village."

"Oh, well thank you two very much! We usually have a few ranch hands helping us out, but they don't come in until later in the day. So all the early morning stuff is left up to me for the most part."

Link was somewhat put off by that statement, but he knows that Malon is a strong woman. Even still, he can't help but feel a bit bad that she handles the brunt of the work.

"Well alrighty, guess we'll just have to work as a team. All the animals are getting their exercise, already. So what comes next?"

 Before long, Link and Malon worked together to tend to the field. Ranging from pulling up weeds, feeding the animals, cleaning after the animals, and so on. Their combined efforts made all the jobs go by MUCH faster than they normally would. 

After a while, the two heard a chiming sound coming from Malon's house. Ralph was standing in the doorway ringing a bell.

"Dang it, Ralph, that's the dinner bell!" Malon called to him.

"You got a breakfast bell?"

"No?"

"Then ding-a-ling, come get your food!"

Link and Malon shared a laugh, dusted themselves off, and headed toward breakfast.

* * *

 

After their meal, Link, Malon, and Ralph all helped in cleaning before returning to the field for more work. 

"Man, this is a lot." Ralph complained. "You usually do this on your own?"

"Yeah, it's been this way for a few years now." She said, her attention still on her task. "Used to be a little less work; Two of us working in the field, one of us going into town. Then when deliveries were going out, two on the cart, one back here with the ranch hands."

Link and Ralph shared a confused look, not to each other, but it was shared nonetheless.

"But now," Malon continued, "our trio is down to two; Pa and me."

And at that moment, the knights' minds clicked. Their confusion turned to worry.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Malon." Link empathized.

"It's okay. We've been doing well for this long, but i can't deny that it still makes me sad to think about."

They all went silent for a moment. 

"What was she like?" Ralph asked.

"Strong. Caring. Just one of the nicest women you could ever meet. She always knew just what to say and when to say it. But she certainly wasn't a pushover by any means."

 She turned to look at her friends. "So I keep working hard, to make her proud."

She began walking toward the stables.

"Alrighty, now we gotta do a delivery. It's almost noon, so the ranch hands should be on their way. You boys staying with them or coming with me?"

"I can come along." Ralph answered.

"Yeah, me too." Link added. "We've been at it in the field for a while, wouldn't mind getting out."

"Alrighty, sounds good to me." She said, continuing toward the stables. "WAIT, shoot-"

She quickly turned in the opposite direction.

"We gotta put the goats away."

She pointed off toward a small group of goats. They each had horns that formed into a ring shape.

"Huh, Ordonian goats."

"Yeah, and if you know anything about them, you'll know that they can be a handful."

Malon began making her way toward the pack of goats. Immediately they turned their attention toward her.

"Most of them shouldn't be  _too_ much to handle, but see that one over there?"

She points to one of the goats. It has a piece of its horn missing.

"He's a real fighter."

Malon picks up the pace and whistles, calling a horse over to her. It almost runs over Link and Ralph with how fast it passes by the two. Malon hops on and begins herding the goats toward their pen.

Link and Ralph both shrug to each other before jogging toward the goats, having to round them up without any horsepower. Link manages to get a pair of the goats toward the pen, with Ralph providing assistance at the last second.

"Yes! Goat in!" Ralph exclaimed.

"We ain't done yet, y'all!" Malon shouted from her steed. "Jus' a few more!"

With their combined efforts, the three managed to get the majority of the goats settled in their pen, with only one remaining.

Malon rides toward the last goat, which bolts away from her at a blistering speed.

"Yiiiikes! Look at him go!" Link said, utterly shocked.

"No, no, we got this. I'll try to direct him toward you, Link" Ralph planned before running toward the goat.

Malon managed to catch up to the runner, but it quickly changed directions. Ralph then cut it off shortly after, only for it to begin running toward the gate leading out of the ranch.

"LINK!" Malon called out. "HE'S TRY'NA GET OUT!"

But Link was already sprinting toward the gate, he took a defensive stance in front of it.

The goat was barreling toward Link, but the young knight didn't flinch. 

"C'mooooon, just a little closer..." He muttered to himself. 

And just like that, Link caught the runaway goat by its horn. The two struggled for control, Link to contain, and the goat to escape.

"OH yeah, she wasn't kidding when she called you a fighter!"

Link's grip was beginning to lessen through the goat's wild fighting, and just as he had lost it completely.

" ** _GYAAAAAAH!_** " 

A blur came through, tackling the goat to the ground. It was one of the hired ranch hands.

"Thanks, Igneous." Malon said, riding up to the scene.

 Igneous picked himself off of the ground, carrying the goat in one of his arms. As a Goron man, he towered over everyone. His skin was earthy, and his back looked like a shell of obsidian. 

"Not a problem, Malon." Igneous assured. "Heard some commotion when I was coming up here, so I figured I'd hurry up here and lend a hand."

 "Much appreciated." Link said, standing and dusting himself off. 

"Oh right! Igneous, this is Link." Malon said. "And that one over there is Ralph. They're knights from the Castle, and they're gonna come with me on delivery duty today."

"Pleasure to meet you both." He turns to shake Link and Ralph's hands, then turns back to Malon. "The others should be here in just a bit. I'm gonna put this little troublemaker away and get started."

Igneous began making his way toward the goat pen, while Link, Malon, and Ralph went back toward the stables. The three got a cart of cargo loaded up, Link and Ralph gathered their weapons and other gear, and climbed aboard the cart. 

"You two ready back there?" 

The two knights gave Malon the okay with a thumbs up, and as the rest of the farm hands began making their way into the ranch, the three friends began making their way out into Hyrule Kingdom.

 

 

 

 


	8. A Dark Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a bit of a shorter one, but that doesn't make it any less important. I just felt like this was just enough of the stuff i wanted to get out in this chapter.

 

"Hey!" Vatusia called to the hooded character. "I've been trailing you this whole time, and you won't say anything to me?"

No response. Vatusia's patience was beginning to run thin, which isn't something she's used to. Normally she'd be the one causing somebody else's patience to run out, what with her being someone who takes joy in getting under others' skin.

The two had been walking through the canyon for quite some time, the sun was beginning to set, casting a bright orange glow on the already tangerine walls of the rocky prison. Vatusia had already grown tired of the immense walking she had been succumb to.

They soon came upon another camp of monsters, all going about their business. Some were sharpening weapons and other tools against rocks, supposedly to be used in hunting. Others were making fruitless attempts at escaping, falling and bursting into clouds as the others have long before, a select few turned their attention toward the two wanderers. Vatusia ensured that her weapons weren't too far from being drawn, just in case one of the scavengers got any funny ideas. She then turned to see that more monsters were giving her their undivided attention. They had all stopped what they were doing, as though staring at the Gerudo woman were an order given to them all at once.

Vatusia began to feel uneasy, though at the same time there was something about all the eyes that made her feel important in a way. The last camp of monsters moved in to attack as soon as she was in their sights, but these ones only stared, completely immobile.

More time passed and more distance was covered, and the two eventually came across a different portion of the canyon. Four pillars stood in front of a large stronghold. Various monsters were in and around it. Vatusia was surprised, she figured there was nothing in the canyon other than rocks and dirt. Yet here stood what appeared to be a fortress, fully inhabited, no less.

"I'm guessing this is where you live?" Vatusia finally spoke up, breaking the hours of silence. 

The hooded figure placed the items they were holding onto the ground.

"Plan on making a stew with all those bones or something?" Vatusia mocked. "Don't think you'll be getting a whole lot of flavor from them, but i guess it's better than starving. There aren't exactly a whole lot of options down here."

"Stay your tongue for once, woman." The figure spoke up. Vatiusia jumped back a bit at their response.

"By She of the Sand! It speaks!" She replied , somewhat mockingly. "And here I was, thinking I'd never hear you speak."

"Likewise, but it seems that we cannot have everything we desire."

Vatusia looked over the items the figure was carrying once more.

"So then," she began. "What  _are_ your plans for those?"

"Magic, hopefully." 

The figure sat on the ground. Hands emerged from their rather large sleeves, and hovered over the pile of bones. A small blue mist began to form around their fingertips.

"A mage...?"

The bones began to glow with a violet aura, which shakily began making its way toward the hooded figure. They appeared to be straining themselves. After a short amount of time, the mist vanished from their fingers, and the aura receded back into the pile of bones, leaving the hooded figure panting.

"Damn, another failure."

"Okay, now I'm  _really_ confused." Vatusia spoke up. "What sort of magic is this meant to be?"

The hooded figure caught their breath. "It was  _supposed_ to be an attempt at a form of necromancy. These fallen creatures have an essence within them that I have a need for. And unfortunately, i cannot get it as they still breathe." They climb to their feet, staggering. 

"Well, if that's the case, why not slaughter them? If they have to be dead for you to get it, just kill some off and take what you need."

"Despite their foolish exteriors, these beasts don't take kindly to outsiders felling their kin. They'd all come at me as a unit, and I am in no condition to fight off hordes of angered beasts."

Vatusia looked around at the few monsters wandering around the stronghold interior.

"Outsider, huh? And here I was, thinking you were in charge."

"In a manner of speaking, you'd be correct. The monsters in this canyon have witnessed firsthand what I am capable of, but I have no clear means of keeping myself in a state of health that allows for such skill."

Vatusia's expression changed from one of disinterest, to that of worry. This mysterious figure has had most likely been within the canyon far longer than herself. The essence from the bones of the monsters was probably to make something that'd gain them their freedom, and their current state could be them hot having any real form of nourishment. They were struggling to find a way out, but at the rate they're going, they may starve before getting close.

Vatusia's expression changed again, but this time to something more sinister.

"Necromancy, you say?" She crouched down to the pile of bones. "I think I may know a thing or two about that. Magic like this is my specialty."

Her hands hovered over the bones, and a few sparks emerged from her fingertips. The hooded figure's head perked up at the sight of this. The violet aura from before reappeared, moving toward Vatusia's fingers at a faster rate than they did before. 

"How are-"

"I told you it was my specialty." Vatusia interrupted. "Looks like you're too weak in your current state to handle this, so I'll help you out a bit."

The violet aura had been completely drained from the bones and into Vatusia, her hands crackled with magical energy.

"However," She continued, "There's a catch to this; If I help you get what you need, you need to help me out of this canyon.  _Sav?"_

The hooded figure was silent for a moment, before speaking up. 

"I do recall your magic being strong enough to take out that camp of beasts earlier, so it may be foolish not to take your assistance. I cannot deny that I am in an unfavorable state, therefore I shall accept your offer."

The hooded figure motioned Vatusia to follow, and they stumbled off into a nearby room at the far end of the hall the two were in. Inside was a large room that housed a giant statue of a familiar figure; The Goddess Hylia. The hooded figure shakily fell to their knees and placed their head to the ground.

"Didn't take you for the type to worship such a shoddy concept of a religion. 'Hylia',  _FEH,_ little more than propaganda made up by the fools over in that kingdom."

"No." The figure muttered. "It is not she that I pray to. Rather, that which she foolishly tramples over."

Vatusia's attention switched from the statue of Hylia down to the ground. She saw nothing but the cracked earth beneath them. 

Her hands began to tingle.

 


	9. Autumn in Akkala

 

The sun shone down on the three friends in their carriage. For the majority of the ride, they held small conversations. Malon asking Link and Ralph what the usual routine of a knight consisted of, Link asking Ralph where he learned to cook, and so on.

They were a fair ways away from the ranch at this point. On their way they had passed through small wooded areas, alongside rivers and valleys, and even felt the heat of the neighboring Death Mountain, until they came upon a large, wide spanning bridge. 

"So, we've just about reached the Akkala region," Ralph informed his friends, "Where's our first delivery stop, Captain?"

"It's gonna be at the Akkala Citadel, right past this bridge." Malon confirmed. She pointed forward at a tall fortress off in the distance. "I always pass by here, but I've never really had to make any direct deliveries. I wonder what's different about today."

"Oh, yeah, I think this is one of the places they're having knights stationed at." Link added. "If we weren't waiting on Champion stuff, we'd probably be here already."

"Guess the direct delivery makes more sense when you consider them. Dudes' gotta eat."

As they approached the bridge leading to the citadel, the three took notice of a fair amount of people walking around. Some were clad in armor, while others wore the familiar blue uniforms. A few of the knights began walking their way toward the carriage, with a rather stocky man leading the small squad.

"Hey hey, if it isn't Ms. Malon." The man said. "Here to give us our things, yeah?"

"Sure am, Captain Horwell." Malon replied with a peppy tone. "Sounds like you folks need quite a few things today."

"That we do, little miss. Really appreciate all you do for us."

Malon, Link, and Ralph all hopped out of the carriage to help unload supplies.

"Wait, hang on." Horwell said, "Link and Ralph are with you? Aren't you two supposed to be on duty?"

"Not according to General Impa." Ralph replied.

"Yeah, she said we have off for the day while the higher-ups took care of things." Link added.

Captain Horwell pondered for a second before his face lit up.

"Oh, that's right!" He said, snapping his fingers. "I know what that's about, gotcha. You're good then. Honestly, as long as you two are being productive in some way you'll be alright, and judging by how you're helping out Ms. Malon here, you two ought to be busy pretty much all day."

Link and Malon began unloading the carriage, passing supplies to Horwell's subordinates who took them inside of the citadel.

"Hey, Cap, what was all this stationing stuff for again?" Ralph asked his superior. "Looks like we've got quite a few guys here."

"Reports say that there's been some sketchy business happening around Hyrule, so we're having knights stationed around some key points of interest to make sure things are all a-okay."

"Makes sense that this is one of them. Akkala is probably one of the more populated areas in the kingdom, and this citadel is it's major line of defense."

Ralph leaned in toward Horwell, lowering his voice while they both kept their eyes forward toward the citadel.

"If this place were to go down, that'd spell big time trouble for more than just Akkala."

Horwell laughed to himself. 

"Right you are. Y'know, you could be a tactician with a mouth life that, Labrynna." 

Ralph rolled his eyes over his family name being used.

"I hear you're considering getting into magic, how's that coming along?"

Before Ralph could reply, one of Horwell's cadets called from across the way.

"Captain! The General wants a word!"

"Thank you kindly!" He called back. "Sorry to run on ya, Ralph, show me what you've learned some other time."

Horwell began jogging toward the citadel just as his cadets finished gathering supplies from Link and Malon.

"That's a man who loves what he does. He always came off as a pretty positive guy when we were learning under him." Link said.

"No kidding, he's got some real energy to him."

"Speaking of," Malon added, climbing back onto the carriage. "Hope you boys still got some energy left in you, we still gotta take some stuff into town, so hop in."

The boys wasted no time and hopped on, before making their way further into the Akkala region. 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the three to reach the main settlements of the Akkala region. All along the highlands sat a village surrounded by trees with leaves that shone with a rainbow of colors, houses sat comfortably along mountainsides, and ever further still were establishments that sat beside a bay to the east. Surpassing even Hyrule Castle Town, Akkala's city of Autumnshore was Hyrule's largest, most heavily populated areas, home to a cornucopia of people and cultures.

To Link, it felt as though a little bit of everyone from everywhere lived here. A the three rode through, Rito postmen flew through the sky, ready to make deliveries of their own. Earthy Goron merchants wandered the towns looking for business. Zora knights held conversations with Gerudo warriors. Young Hylian and Deku Scrub children played together in the streets. It was a feeling that Link always enjoyed whenever he and the knights of various races all worked together.

A feeling of unity.

Other carriages drawn by horses passed by on the cobblestone street, with families and other businesses inside of them, the children in them waving to everyone who passed them. Link sent them a quick wave causing their faces to glow in excitement. 

The carriage made it's way toward the coastal area of the town. A market of stands and shops all sat in a winding row, with a breathtaking view of the sew behind them all. One of the stores was a rather small shack, a round man stood out in front of it waving to the carriage from Lon Lon Ranch.

"Yep, there's our stop." Malon confirmed to the knights.

 The three pulled up to the store and began climbing out. 

"Ahaaaaaa! There she is!" The man greeted Malon. "Bring it in, hun!"

The man brought Malon into a rather strong looking hug, with Malon returning it with just as much gusto.

"Welcome back, Jackson! 'S great t' see ya, again! How was Termina?"

"Busy as ever. Them folks always have big projects to work on when we head over there. But they pay is beyond worth it, lemme tell ya."

Jackson switched his attention over toward Link and Ralph, who were unloading supplies. "And who might these two fine young gentlemen be?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir. I'm Link, that one over there is Ralph."

"Hey."

"We're friends of Malon's, we figured she might appreciate some help while we're off duty for the day."

 "Off duty? You two knights?" Jackson asked.

"Sure are." Ralph continued. "Link there is one of our best."

Link let out a nervous chuckle at that.

"Izzat so? Well it's real nice to meet ya both. Name's Jackson, I'm the head of this here construction company. Me and my crew travel all over the land to help folks with their building projects."

Jackson brings both Link and Ralph into a bear hug similar to the one he gave Malon. A small popping noise was heard, Link wasn't sure if it came from him or Ralph.

"I appreciate you three bringing these supplies here, the boys and i were starting to run a bit low after Termina."

"Don't mention it!" Ralph said, straining.

"Yeah! The pleasure's *ack* all ours!" Link struggled to say.

Jackson let the boys go and they fell to the ground. He then turned toward Malon.

"Thanks again for the help, little lady. The boys and I should have your new carriages ready in the next few days."

"Oh good! That oughta make deliveries a bit easier. We could have a team goin' out all together instead o' jus' me."

"Right you are! Now I'm sure you've still got thing you gotta do, so I'll get up outta your firey hair."

Made his way back into his shack, before turning around to give off one last "You all have yourself a good one!" closed the door behind himself.

"Alrighty you two, get up outta that dirt." She mocked. "Deliveries are done for the day, but I wanna look around the market and see if there's anything for us."

The boys pushed themselves from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Damn," Ralph muttered. "That guy hugs like a Goron."

"I'm gonna be feeling this tomorrow." Link said, popping his shoulder back into place. 

 


	10. Shadows Gathering

 

.....The wind blows across the floor of the moonlit Tanagar Canyon. In it stands a horse, covered in armor. Riding upon it is a lone figure, clad in a navy blue suit of armor. Before them stands a small group of people, bodies covered with cloaks and faces obscured by masks with a distinct eye-like pattern on them. Weapons drawn. Knives and sickles. The armored one has visible weapons on their person, but they refrain from drawing them. They all remain motionless for a time. Then, as though it had read its master's mind, the horse begins moving forward, disregarding the mysterious crowd in front of it. 

* * *

 

Within the stronghold, Vatusia and the hooded figure continued their plans.

Each day, the two would venture out into the canyon to gather more fallen bits of the monsters who had either attempted to escape by climbing the walls, or. were slaughtered by their fellow beasts. Fangs, horns, guts, claws, whatever they could gather that held use to them. They did so without making eye contact or speaking to any of the monsters, so not to set any of them off or cause any unneeded commotion. After gathering what they needed, they would return to their stronghold at the end of the canyon, and perform their usual ritual.

During her time in the canyon, Vatusia utilized her magic to absorb the essence from the fallen monster parts, and used it to provide herself with more and more power, with her skills in black magic increasing dramatically.. The hooded figure taught her the ways of necromancy, giving her the knowledge or returning the souls of the fallen to their bodies. It began as reanimating the bones on their own, creating animated skeletal versions of previously living creatures, though when the light of the sun shone down on them, they would return to the earth below. After some time she learned to fully reanimate beasts to flesh, and would send them back to the small camps their remains were found in, as she watched the behavior from the sidelines.

Before long, some of the monsters began to catch wind of what had been happening, and they saw the former Gerudo prisoner and the hooded figure as deities of sorts. It didn't take long before many of them began swearing loyalty to their powers. Some of the monsters even offered themselves as test subjects for magical displays. She and the hooded figure took this as an opportunity to test the limits of their skills, using their powers to shape and mold the willing beasts as they saw fit. This resulted in the creation of stronger versions of the already existing monsters, the altercations of their mental capacities, and the like. 

"Lightning magic, let's see if that works." Vatusia wondered, as she prepared an electrical spell to utilize on a mutated bat creature.

What was originally a regular bat had been transmuted into a single eyeball with fangs and wings. Vatusia's hands began to crackle with electricity, before she unleashed a stream of sparking energy into it. The surrounding monsters watched with bated breath, looking forward to the result. A small explosion occurred, and when the dust cleared, the mutated bat had been blown to pieces. The monsters let of defeated grumbles.

"A failure?" The hooded figured asked.

Vatusia looked closer. ".....No.....No, not quite. Here, come look."

She motioned the figure over toward the remains of the exploded creature. Upon closer inspection, it had changed properties.

"It looks like it merged with the magic, but it may have been either the dosage or the specimen itself. We'll have to test a little further before abandoning the idea of something like this." 

The Gerudo witch chuckled to herself.

"So then, what should we use?" She pondered, looking into the crowd of onlooking monsters. Her eyes trailed across the subjects at her disposal. She extended her finger out toward a single lizalfos. "You."

It looked around, puzzled. Some of its cohorts made distance around it, while others looked disappointed in them not being called forward. Vatusia then, in a single motion, suddenly brought the beast forward using only a single finger. A display of her magical ability. She placed the lizard creature in the center of the room, using magic to hold it in place.

"Now don't move," she said, wearing a sadistic grin. "this may hurt a bit."

Her hands began to crackle with energy once again, and she fired off a single, focused bolt of lightning at the creature, sending it flying backwards. 

The room was silent, motionless. For a time it seemed as though the experiment was once again in vain. Vatusia's smile began to waver. That is, until she saw the creature twitch against the ground and begin slowly staggering back to its feet. Its body sparked with energy, and its horn gave off a glow. 

"You appear to be successful." The hooded figure commented.

"Yeah, but you can't be too sure." She summons a small cloud of dust into her hands, before sending it flying forward and into the Lizalfos' nose. "Let's try this out."

The beast inhaled the dust. It took in a few breaths before letting out a sneeze, causing a great electric discharge around itself. Upon seeing this, the beasts inside the stronghold all began letting our cheers and roars for their newly evolved comrade.

" _ **HAHAHAHA! YES!!!**_ " Vatusia cheered. "Would you look at that, I surprise even myself. Just imagine the sort of damage we can deal with this!"

"Well, color me surprised!" A voice called from behind the crowd of monsters.

Everyone in the room turned to where the voice came from, they were met by a group of cloaked individuals in masks. The hooded figure noticed that the masks were donned with a distinct eye shaped design.

"These guys friends of yours?" Vatusia asked somewhat jokingly. "You all share the same sense of fashion, that's for sure. Shame you lost your mask, I'm digging tho-"

"Those eyes," The hooded figure interrupted. "You're of the Sheikah, aren't you?"

"Sheikah? Us? You're a laugh!" One of the cloaked figures retorted. Their voice sounded like a young man.

"We prefer not to be looped in with those fools," said another, this time sounding like a young woman. "We have our own....agendas we prefer to follow."

"Ahhhh, I see what's going on here," Vatusia added. "You all are outcasts of your kind, huh? Welcome to the party, I was one of the Gerudo before i stumbled my way down here. They planned on leaving me in this canyon to rot, can you believe it?"

"It would seem they were halfway successful with that intention." One of the cloaked members commented. His voice was deeper that the first voice. "Coupling yourself with beasts, you may as well be the bugs beneath our feet."

"You talk a big game for someone in shocking distance."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Enough, both of you." The hooded figure called. "What is it that you are all here for?"

"We heard that this stronghold housed the burial ground of an ancient evil." The female voice said. "We figured we'd give it a visit, what with us being worshipers and all."

"More religious followers, huh? This is all you, Hoodie."

"Mm. So you imply that you were once affiliated with the Sheikah, yet you follow the Dark One's words? Why is this?"

"The Sheikah are foolish. For centuries they allow the royal family of Hyrule to push them into obscurity, because they fear what they are capable of. Yet with the knowledge and technology of the Sheikah, the evils that have plagued the kingdom since time immemorable could easily be dealt with. Therefore, we have chosen to side with that which is stronger."

"Speaking of stronger," The female voice rung up from behind the crowd. She stood beside the newly mutated Lizalfos from before. "Did you do this? I don't believe I've seen this variation of Lizalfos before, this can't be a natural occurrence, can it?"

"I infused that one with lightning magic. I'm not sure of exactly how much it changes them, but we've discovered that monsters can apparently take on different elemental forms like this." Vatusia turned attention toward the crowd of monsters surrounding them. "Along with that, we've tried our hands at necromancy, a lot of these monsters perished at some point or another, and I brought them back."

"They seem to think rather highly of you, now." The deeper voiced male said. "What were your intentions for all of this research?"

"My intentions?"

A devious grin spread across Vatusia's face. Intentions? More like desires. For some time she had planned on showing the glory of magic to the people of her town. The Gerudo race had been devoid of proper magical usage for centuries, and she wanted to be the one to show that it still had its benefits. But the Gerudo feared her and what she was capable of, and she was imprisoned for it. Or so they believed. In tossing her into Tanagar Canyon, the Gerudo people in fact did  _not_ imprison her; They had set her free into a whole new world of possibilities. Her knowledge of magic is far greater than it had ever been before, and was reaching levels of that which the land had once feared in days of legend.

She had originally intended to show that magic be used to make the lives of her Gerudo people better.

But now, she wants the Gerudo to crumble. As well as the Hylians that cast them out. That cast the Sheikah out. That push people away and take the credit in the end. 

"My intentions, are to show the world true terror. I wanna bring back that feeling of dread that the great evils of legend wrought upon the people of the land."

She turned toward the masked men. "And, if you're up for it, I'll make sure you have benefits to reap as well. SO, what do you say......"

_**Wanna be the next Demise?** _

 

 


	11. Questioning Fate

Hyrule Castle Halls - 

Queen Zelda Rayonna wandered the halls of the castle, greeting as many of its staff as possible. She had just returned from one of her usual visits in the kingdom, her means of looking into the well being of her subjects firsthand, which she prefers over staying in the castle all day. Each of her greetings is met with its own positive gesture in return, the staff members are always happy to catch sight of the Queen's smile. There are even times where the Queen herself would stop to have casual conversations, as though she were simply another person living in the kingdom, rather than one of its rulers.

"Ah! Why hello, Sirs!" She called toward two guards in passing. "How goes the patrol, today? Anything of note?"

"Milady!" One of the guards responded, the two of them moving to stand at attention. "No current signs of abnormalities this day!"

"Ohhohoho, as you were, no need for such formal demeanor. But I appreciate the gesture." The Queen chuckled. "So, what goes on in the barracks these days? Any interesting tales of travel and challenges?"

"None of merit, Milady." The other guard responded. "The troops have been positioned at various points throughout the kingdom as ordered by the General. So far, all has been normal as of late, but we shall continue to keep your kingdom guarded to the best of our ability."

"Well I greatly appreciate all that you and your fellow allies-in-arms do for the kingdom and her people. Now I'll get out of your hair and allow you to focus on your duties. A pleasure talking to you two!"

"Likewise, Your Highness." The guards chorused. 

The Queen continued on through the castle halls, greeting more and more of the passing staff, conversing with many of them. She made her way into the kitchen, where she taste tested some of the food and provided advice where she could. She sauntered into the Guards' Chamber to raise the morale of the troops. She even stopped by some of the classes being taken by young mages and sorcerers. She took care to keep herself out of sight, so not to add any unnecessary stress onto the students or instructors. 

She did however notice that none of the classes were occupied by the presence of another royal figure.

"Hang on, where is-"

The Queen did a quick and unseen double take of each class. Not one of them contained her daughter. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Goddesses above, help this child...."

* * *

 

The Queen briskly made her way toward the Library. She quickly carried her glance around the large hall, before her eyes stopped on her husband, King Nyles. She approached him quickly and silently, the latter of which was completely unintended. 

"Nyles." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" _ **OH, SWEET DIN.**_ " King Nyles quietly exclaimed with a small jump. 

They were shushed by a nearby reader, who was unaware of who exactly they were shushing. The rulers raised their eyebrows at the reader, who then sheepishly returned to their book.

"Gracious, Rayo," The King whispered to his wife. "Nearly gave me a heart attack there."

"Sorry, Dear." The Queen replied. "I came to ask if  you knew where our daughter was."

"Our daughter? Mn, what day is it, today?" He took a second to think. "Last I was aware, she was given order to attend her class on the arts of magic. So I'd like to believe that she'd be in the education wing."

He looked to his wife with a hopeful smile. She crossed her arms and gave him a look that said 'Well guess what...?'. Eyebrows raised, eyes cut, and mouth smooshed up towards her nose. The king knew  _exactly_ what this meant.

"Yeah, that checks out." He said, disappointed. "Well normally she spends a lot of time here in the library, but I haven't seen her all day."

The Queen took in a sharp breath, hands together in front of her face. "Darling, do you have any good news?"

"Good news?" Her King questioned. "Ummmm, OH, apparently we've confirmed our Goron and Rito champion candidates, and the Hylian candidates are finalized."

The Queen gasped. Her disappointed stares were immediately replaced by a large smile and wide eyes. 

"I'm guessing that makes you happy?"

The Queen nods. If she tried saying anything, it'd only come out as an exclamation of excitement, the last thing a library needs. She then took time to collect herself.

"Well, I look forward to meeting them. For now I shall......wait, what was I doing again?"

"Daughter."

"Right, thank you dear. Stern mother time. Also, don't forget to send out a notice toward the barracks for the candidates."

"I'll get on that right this second. Good luck, darling."

King Nyles made his way out of the library through one door, while Queen Zelda exited through another.

The nearby reader from earlier let out a stressed breath.

* * *

 

Queen Rayo made her way to her daughter's room. She gave a brief knocking to announce her presence, before attempting to enter.

The door was locked.

"Gracious, child..." the Queen muttered to herself. She called through the door. "Zelda, it's your mother."

"I'm aware." The young princess responded back.

"Zelda, you're supposed to be in class right now, what're you doing in your room?"

"That's a good question, Mother. But don't you think that's a bit unkind to my privacy?"

The Queen was getting annoyed. She usually isn't one for being impatient, but the Princess did have a history of being rather difficult to work with.

"Zelda Aubrianne Hyrule, you will open this door so that I may speak to you face to face right this  _instant_." She said with a huff.

No response. Queen Rayo was beginning to get fed up, but she quickly regained her composure when she remembered another option. 

Magic.

She took in a deep breath, and in a green glow, she warped herself into the Princess' quarters.

"By the book, woman, was my 'no' not clear enough?" The Princess said, started by her mother's sudden appearance.

Queen Rayo took a look around the room. There were books sprawled all over. Academic books, magical tomes, and even a few unfamiliar to the Queen herself. Words jumped from some of the books in a wisp-like manner, dancing around the room. A display of the Princess' skill in the mystical arts.

"I'm sure you've taken notice of my enchantment spells going on, there." the Princess stated, not looking up from a book she's reading. 

"Zelda," Queen Rayo sighed, "this isn't what you should be doing. We wanted you to cover the basics of the mystic arts, not some......strange, arcane doings."

"Well, by doing this I'll be able to increase my mental capacity for the simple things our tutors wanted to cover. Not to mention I've already been over what they have in their curriculum at least two times over." 

Queen Rayo let out a defeated sigh. She began to dawn on her that getting through to her daughter would be much tougher than she initially believed, but she wasn't about to give up so easily. This is her own daughter she's dealing with, someone she wants to she prosper and grow.

"Zelda, sweetie. I know you want to do things your way, I understand that. You possess an incredible mind, capable of leading our people into a new era. But you need to understand that throughout generations past, the rulers of Hyrule had a set path they were destined to follow. A connection to the goddesses that requires strict and dedicated focus to maintain."

The Queen took her daughter's hand into her own.

"I want to support you, Zelda. But hiding away from your duties is no way for a Queen to prosper."

"Neither is being kidnapped," the Princess replied sternly, "but history shows that happened often."

She tilted the book she was reading to show that it was a book on Hyrulean history.

"I've been looking through the history of the Royal Family for some time, now. I can't deny that the rulers have had quite a history of being stolen away from their kingdom."

She paused for a moment. Looking around her room;the runes floating in the air, the many shelves lined with books, and back to her mother.

"I don't want to be like the rulers of the past. I want to be able to keep the kingdom safe, no matter what. And if that means bending some of Hyrule's traditions, then be it. I won't allow myself to be yet another helpless Queen, Mother."

There was a momentary silence between the royal parent and child. Queen Rayo was surprised over her daughter's reasoning for her actions. But it was her own life to live, her own decision to make. The most she could do is try to guide her in the right direction.

"I understand," The Queen finally spoke up. "I will not keep you from doing what you feel is right. But will not stand aside when I feel as though you're out of line. Forbidden arcane doings is what the Royal Family strives to _protect_ the kingdom from, no welcome them into it." 

Her daughter remained silent, continuing her reading over replying to her mother.

The Queen simply sighed, before making her way over toward the bedroom door, unlocking it. She glanced back over her shoulder at her daughter once more before exiting her room, closing the door behind her.

Zelda shot a quick look toward the door after her mother left through it before letting out her own sigh.

 

 


	12. Finalized Dusk

 

A small blue blob appears appears in front of Vatusia. Eyes roll out from its gelatinous form, fixing its gaze upon her.

"Alright now, what shall we try this time?" The Gerudo witch asked the female Sheikah traitor. 

"Have we tried ice magic, yet?" She replied. "Or would that freeze....whatever that thing is?"

Vatusia snapped a bolt of ice magic toward the creature, which absorbed the magic almost immediately. Vatusia was somewhat shocked, seeing as to how most of the subjects she tested had appeared to be on death's doorstep after being hit with one of her spells. Though this specimen was hand created by Vatusia's magic, rather that being an existing monster.

"Hey, Sheikah, give this one a look." She said, trying to get the girls' attention.

"I have a name," The traitor girl responded, annoyed. "It's Akemi."

"Funny, you assume I cared." Vatusia responded. "This creature absorbed my magic effortlessly, and doesn't seem to show any signs of fatigue. I don't know what I created, but it's a resilient little bigger, that's for damn sure."

Akemi looked confused. She tilted her head at the creature. "Wasn't that one blue?" she said, pointing at it.

Vatusia returned her gaze to the blob creature. Its sky blue color had been replaced with a bright white. A cool mist fell off of it's jelly-like form. The witch stepped closer to it, and as she approached she felt a chill air. The creature successfully assimilated the icy magic into itself.

"Impressive!" Akemi spoke up again. "You've created a creature that can easily bond with elemental magic!"

"Yeah, and they don't take much magic to make either."

"Maybe they could act as our foot soldiers? We'll need a first showing when we're ready to make our move on the kingdom."

"There's no way these things are strong enough for that." A young man's voice came from behind them. The other two Sheikah traitors entered the main hall of the stronghold, carrying more materials. 

"What makes you say that, Tekeshi? Akemi asked. "These things adapt to magic, it just changes their form. So who's to say that even the strongest mages in the kingdom could do anything to them?"

Takeshi signaled the other traitor, Meng, to step forward to the creature. Wasting no time, he walked up to the small blob and stomped on it, leaving behind nothing but a splatter on the ground.

"These creatures seem to have a similar structure to the ChuChu's that existed in Hyrule's past." Meng explained.

"Yup, they've got high resistance to magical arts, but can barely hold their own in physical combat." Takeshi continued. "Explains why they're so easy to pump out, they're moreso annoyances than anything else. A distraction at best."

Meng attempted to make his way back over to his comrades, but fell to the ground with a thud. When he looked back at his leg, it was completely frozen.

"Wait, what? Ice?"

"Impressive, no?" Vatusia retorted. "As your friend told you when you first came in, these things can take on elemental properties. I used some ice magic and it changed it's form. I assume your other friend's leg being frozen is a product of that."

"A final attempt at getting a hit in, even in death?"

"Precisely, and if this is what it does when ice magic is added to the equation, imagine if we used something a bit more... _lethal._ "

"Urgh, ChuChu's were known for their ability to take on elemental properties in the past, but something like this is unheard of." Meng added, attempting to climb to his feet.

"Well I that settles that; We're making more of these, imbuing them with different magic types, and sending them off as our warning shot to the kingdom!" Vatusia exclaims.

"Question is, where should we strike first?" Akemi asked

"I'm glad you asked. These ChuChu's are small, sure, but enough of them should prove to be troublesome, especially in well populated areas. I intend to send them off to the city of Autumnshore. And, while all the commotion is happening around there, what do you all say we begin moving forward with our stronger units to the castle."

"As 'wonderful' as this plan is," The Hooded Figure interjects out of nowhere, taking everyone by surprise. "Mere Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos may not exactly be what we're looking for in terms of strength. We may need to consider the creation of significantly larger forces before plotting an attack on the castle."

Everyone was quiet. They knew those words held nothing but the truth. Nobody had any other ideas to use as a counter argument, either. Then suddenly....

"......Takeshi, do you...?" Meng began.

"Yeah, a horse, I hear it." Takeshi interrupted. 

The five outsiders quickly turned their attention to the entrance of the stronghold. Sounds of what appeared to be a struggle came from outside.

* * *

 

Vatusia, the Hooded figure, and the three Sheikah traitors made their way outside of the stronghold. In the distance they saw a crowd of monsters, attempting to keep guard. Many were being knocked aside and into the air by something.

"What is it?" Meng asked.

"Not sure," Vatusia replied. "But if it wants trouble, it found some by taking out my troops."

She began making her way toward the crowd, with the hooded figure trailing behind.

"What if it's the Royal Family?" Akemi asked. "Could they already know of our plans?"

As Vatusia approached the crowd, the monsters began moving aside to give her room. Pushing past and into the clearing, her gaze meets with an interesting sight.

"Huh, and who are you supposed to be? One of the Royal Family's lapdogs?"

In the middle of the crowd was a knight riding atop a valiant steed, both clad in cerulean armor. Despite all the fighting heard, as well as the crowd of monsters still surrounding him, there didn't appear to be a single scratch on his armor. A large lance in one hand, and a tower shield in the other, this knight's defenses seemed nigh impenetrable. Even Vatusia couldn't help but be intimidated at least somewhat by his appearance.

"Well?" She instigated. "Don't keep a woman waiting. Didn't they teach you any chivalry back in the knight's academy?"

"Still your mouth, woman." The knight replied. His voice was deep, it shook the crowd of monsters to their core. "Do not dare to couple me with those knights, they and I share no affiliations."

Vatusia grinned. "So what brings you here then, big guy? Something we owe you?"

"I sensed a dark magic emanating from this canyon. During my travels, when I'm not performing tasks commissioned to me, I see fit to strike down all that I deem unworthy of continuing to exist on this plane. Most examples of such can more oft than not be easily traced back to by dark and arcane magic. Only the weak and foolish dare to take part in such."

"A relentless sell-sword, huh? You talk a big game there, Blue. Tell me, what do they call you?"

The hooded figure cautiously analyzes the knight. Something about him seemed to be off to them. 

"I am known by many titles. You shall refer to me as the Rebonack in the time you have remaining. As soon as i have cleared this canyon of the beasts that plague it, your heads will be my next target. That is, unless, you have a means of convincing me otherwise."

"Well, I-" Vatusia began, before being cut off. The hooded figure stepped forward toward Rebonack. For as long as she had known them, they were never one for making such bold moves, usually preferring to remain behind the scenes.

"You," The figure began, acquiring Rebonack's full attention. "What are your views on the Hyrulean Royal Family?"

Silence swept across the canyon, with only the wind skimming across its earthy floor making a sound.

"They believe they are invincible," Rebonack replied.  "And as such they perform tasks that only they deem best, regardless of what neighboring kingdoms insist. There will be a day when that kingdom falls due to its own acts. Other than that, I care not."

"Well then, what do you say allying with us to put that which meddles in the wrong affairs in its place?"

The figure then reveals a gold rupee, as well as two silver rupees. 

"Will this cover the cost?"

Rebonack was quiet for a moment, pondering to himself. It didn't take long before he spoke up.

"I'll accept your offer. But let it be known that I do not do this for your sake. So do not think I will take part in any personal acts."

"Glad we have a deal, your services are already appreciated. Now follow me."

The hooded figure  began leading Rebonack back toward the stronghold. Vatusia was speechless, the monsters of the canyon were cowering, and the traitors were dumbfounded. 

As they all returned to the stronghold, Vatusia and the hooded figure continued discussing the plans of attack, alongside creating more troops. The Sheikah traitors crafted weapons and armor that could be used in battle, ranging from swords and shields, to lances and sickles. Rebonack simply stood by, tending to his horse and sharpening his weapons.

The sun set and rose again in the time of their planning, and soon the stronghold was ready to begin their attack on the kingdom beginning with the Akkala region. 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. More Questions Than Answers

 

Malon, Link, and Ralph continue their stroll through the Autumnshore market, each of them carrying bags full of goods. The sounds of waves mixed wonderfully with the hustle and bustle of the crowds. The sea breeze wafting through their noses, the sun shining high, plenty of stands and stores to purchase goods from. It's no wonder that this is one of the most popular cities in all of Hyrule kingdom.

"I swear, I can't never get tired of this place!" Malon exclaimed. "If it weren't for the ranch, I'd live out here. Maybe after retiring or somethin'."

"Yeah, this beats a castle hands down," Ralph added. "Sure you've got that luxury life, but it gets stuffy real quick. I'll take the seaside any day."

"Well, that certainly sounds like an idea." Link says, placing his bags onto the carriage.

"What does?" Ralph asks.

"Living here, of course! We've all had somewhat subdued lives for the longest time. I come from a small village, Malon comes from a farm, and you come from royalty, Ralph. Maybe this could be where we settle after we all, I dunno, retire or something."

Malon laughs. "Hah, that's not gonna be for a long time in my case. I get bored if I'm not workin' for too long. But I suppose when all is said and done, Akkala would be a good place to call it a rest."

"Yeah, retiring at a beach resort? I'm down for that."

"Then it's settled. When we're all done with everything we want to do in our lives, Autumnshore it is!"

"Well, sounds like you kids have the future all planned out, eh?" 

The three friends turn to see a man walking up the road toward them. He's a bit on the scruffy side, his hair is a sandy blonde color, and he wore a faded green cotton shirt.

"Oh, hey dad." Link said, both surprised and confused.

"Heeeey, buddy, how ya been?" His father replied, bringing him in for a hug. "Man, you're gettin' _taaaaaaaaall,_ military's been puttin' you to WORK!"

Before Link knew it, his father had him in a choke hold, rustling his hair.

"But don't forget who taught you a lot of what you know."

"Dyaaaaaah, dad!" Link exclaimed, trying to get free from his dad's grasp. "How could I forget?"

"Hahhaaaaah," His father chuckled. He turns his attention toward his son's friend. "And i see you brought some company with ya! Couple of fine lookin' folks here! So, which one, eh?"

Malon and Ralph looked confused at that last part. They share a look as if to say 'Which one for what?'

"'Which one?', what're you-" Link began, freeing himself. "OH, neither, they're just my friends; Ralph and Malon. You remember Malon, dad.

"Nice to see you again, sir." Malon greeted.

"Heya." Ralph added.

"Good to see you too, Malon, always a pleasure. Hope your pop's doin' well these days."

He turns his attention to Ralph. He notices that he's wearing the same Hyrulean armor as Link, confirming he's a fellow knight to his son. He also take note of the satchel on his hip. it's carrying a book of some sort.

"That a spell-book, son?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm practicing magic. Princess told me I had, like, a latent magical ability or something. So I figured I could try mixing it with my swordplay, see where that takes me."

"Hmm, y'know I have a friend around here who could help you with that. If you guys aren't too busy, I could introduce you to him. Whaddya say?"

The three agreed to the older man's offer. They packed their carriage up and began traveling over to the southern side of Autumnshore. 

"Thanks for the delivery, Ms. Malon!" A nearby stand owner called out to the four as they prepared to depart. The carriage began moving down the road with everyone inside.

Just as a small slimy creature peaked its head out from behind a rock.

* * *

 

 

Along the way, Link's father began telling Malon and Link about his time sailing. As it turns out, Link's father is a well known seafarer, traveling the ocean to discover new horizons and even bring back goods from other regions. 

"Guess that explains you and Link's ma living out here by the coast." Malon said. "And here I thought you were a knight, too."

"Oh, I was," Link's father reassured. "Back when I was a youth, started when I was 'bout 12 or somethin' like that. I served in the guard for a while. Was one of their best, too! Somethin' I'm sure I passed down to ol' champ over there."

Link blushed.

"Yeah, but i had to stop around when I was hittin' 17 or so."

"Really, why's that?" Ralph asked, swirling a ball of magical energy around his finger. "Did something happen?

"Yep, and he's right there." He points to his son. "Little man right there came around. Had to put my focus on him."

Ralph dispelled his magic out of shock, he and Malon stared at Link and his father with wide eyes. After getting a good look, they both realized that Link's father didn't look all that much older than they did.

"Surprised? Yeah I was pretty young when Link was born. But regardless, he's my flesh and blood, my pride and joy."

"Huh! Well, that's not what I was expecting to learn about you today, man."

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting to learn that kind of thing about your friends, huh?" Link replied.

"No kidding, and I bet your grandfather has some interesting stories to tell, too. What with him being in the guard for as long as he has."

Link and his father went silent over the mention of Link's grandfather. Ralph and Malon immediately felt a change in atmosphere, as if a large weight were dropped onto the carriage. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Wouldn't really know anything about that." Link spoke up.

The carriage went silent again. Link looked at the back of his hand. He recalled wanting to ask his father about it, wanting some answers about what the crest meant.

"Uh, hey, da-"

"Oh, we're here." His father interrupted. "C'mon, I'll introduce you guys."

Everyone exited the carriage, making their way toward a nearby house on a hill looking over most of the Akkala region. Link decided to stay quiet for the time being.

Link's father knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" a voice rang from the other side, everyone entered.

The house was, while rather small, very cozy on the inside. It was a single room with different areas for different purposes. A kitchen, living room, ladders leading up to a small bedding area, and a door that leads to what one would assume (and hope) to be the restroom. There were bookshelves here and there, with some weaponry along the living room wall.

"That you, Link?" The voice called from the kitchen. It belonged to a gentle looking man. He had a rather strong build about himself. He had dark reddish-brown hair both on his head, and his face.

"Yeah, it's me, Eagus." Link's father replied. "Brought some friends with me, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! Company is welcome here. It's usually just me and the missus here."

"Oh yeah, how's she been? When's she due, again?"

"Few days ago, actually." A woman's voice chimed in from the living room. A pale, brown haired woman sat on the couch. She was holding a baby in her arms. Malon's eyes immediately began sparkling over the sight of the baby.

"Nice to see you, Orielle. How's the little one holding up?"

"She's a handful, I'll give her that. But she's just too precious, quiet too." Orielle said, comforting the small, red-headed baby.

"Ah, well lemme introduce everyone. Kids, this is Eagus and Orielle, close friends of mine. Couple of knights on maternity leave."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Malon said with a small bow.

"Hey." Ralph said, ever the chatterbox of the group.

"Likewise, these three young ones are Link, my son, and his friends; Malon and his knight friend Prince Ralph."

"Hm! A knight  _and_ a royal? Pleasure to have your company, your highness."

"Yeah, we don't have to do all that," Ralph said, defensively. "Just Ralph is fine."

"He's been looking to mix his swordsmanship with magic, so I figured I'd introduce him to you seeing as to how that's something you tried during our time in the guard."

"That so?" Eagus asked. "I'll see if I can help out with that. After I'm finished making the food of course."

Everyone got settled, Malon going over to Orielle to see the baby, while Link's father and Ralph helped Eagus in the kitchen. Link, on the other hand, stood off to the side lost in his thoughts. He had so many questions for his father;

_What is this mark on his hand?_

_What does it mean?_

_Is it important?_

_Who else has one?_

_Why did it glow when he met the princess?_

_What's the deal with his grandfather?_

But he was having a hard time getting any of them out to him. 

Malon noticed Link's solitude and excused herself from Orielle and made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said, getting his attention. "You doing okay?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance. "Uh, yeah. I'm just- I got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"I sure hope so. I don't like seeing my friend down like this, You don't usually get  _this_ quiet. So if there's anything I can do to help you feel better, just let a lady know, okay?"

"Thanks, Malon." Link said, smiling.

Malon smiled back before heading back over toward Orielle and her baby. Link turned his attention toward the kitchen. His dad was smiling at him, while Ralph and Eagus were talking. Link couldn't help but chuckle at this. 

After their meal, everyone began going about their own forms of business in pairs. Eagus took Ralph outside in order to assist him with some magic, teaching him some basic spells to get him started. Malon and Orielle held their own conversations, with Malon going on about her job as a farmer, and Orielle telling her about her time in the Hyrulean army. 

Link and his father were simply spending time with each other playing a game of chess. Link was trying to gather the courage to speak to his father about the many things surging through his head.

"Hey, bud," His father began. "You doing alright? You're usually a lot better at this game."

Link didn't respond, he was deafened by his own thoughts. 

"Link."

"Huh?" He said, escaping the grasp of his mind. "Oh sorry, it's my move right?"

His father gave him a concerned look. "I see why your girl there had to check up on you before food. You've been spacing out."

"My- Malon? Oh, no no, she isn't- Well at least not-"

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." His father interrupted. There was a brief pause between the two.

"Guess I'm not very good at hiding how I feel, huh?" Link said with a sigh. "I've been.....thinking a lot lately, and I'm not sure how to take most of it. Hell, frankly I'm not even sure where to  _BEGIN_ with it all. But I guess if anything...."

He takes off his left glove, showing his father the mark on his hand.

"....I have a lot of questions about this. So many people see this and treat it like it's some big deal, but I just see it as a birthmark. At least....I did until yesterday when I went to see the Royal Family."

Link's father's ears perked up over that remark. "Wait, what happened?"

"It started to glow when she, the princess, came close to me." Link replied. "Got all tingly, too. Like, I know that it looks like the crest of the Royal Family and all that, but I always figured that it was some crazy coincidence or something. Nothing special, y'know?"

"That'd certainly be one weird coincidence if it didn't hold any real significance. Heck, I bet dad wouldn't be so-"

He stopped himself. Link took notice.

"Grandpa wouldn't be so....what?"

No response.

"Dad, grandpa wouldn't be so what? What is this thing on my hand, and what does it have to do with him?"

Just then, a rumble came from outside. Eagus and Ralph came in through the front door in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Malon said, meeting the two at the door.

"I think something happened in town." Eagus said. "We saw a pillar of smoke rising from that direction."

Link looks to his father, realizing he won't be getting any answers anytime soon. But he doesn't dwell on that for too long. There are more pressing matters at hand and, as a knight, it is his duty to ensure the safety of the kingdom and its people.

 "If the town is in danger, we need to help out." Link says. "Autumnshore is a pretty big deal overall for Hyrule, and if anything bad happens there, the whole kingdom could suffer from it."

He gathers his gear and begins heading toward the door. "We need to get moving, sooner than later."

"Right behind you." Malon says, catching up to him.

"You guys are gonna need all the help you can get." Eagus adds, gathering his own weapon. "That's my town too, y'know. Hopefully the knights there aren't getting overwhelmed by this sudden attack."

"Hang on, are you guys sure this isn't just some child recklessly playing with fireworks?" Orielle interjects. "It's not entirely unlikely."

"Not from an explosion like that." Ralph retorts, looking out of one of the front windows. "And judging by that second pillar of smoke, I think we might actually be under attack. We need to move."

On that note, Eagus bid his wife and child farewell, and made his way out the door alongside Link and the others. They all made their way into Malon's carriage, and began heading toward the town. Orielle sits herself down in a chair, her sleeping baby in one hand, and a lance in the other.

"Don't worry, Cora," She whispered to her child. "Papa will be home, soon."

 

 

 

 


	14. Trouble on the Town

 

Upon their arrival in the town, Link and the others are immediately met with a large ruckus of people running in fear. Scorch marks and smoke covered many parts of the town. Some areas were covered in what appeared to be sheets of ice. Ralph immediately took notice of these strange happenings.

"Ice magic, maybe?" He questioned. "Are we dealing with wizards of some sort?"

"If people weren't so panicked, we could try to ask around." Eagus replied. "Maybe there's someone who saw what happened. For now, we need to make sure everyone is alright."

"Everyone meet back in town square when business is taken care of, got it?" Link's father said.

With that, everyone split off and made their way toward different parts of town; Link and Malon stayed by the side of town closest to the ocean, while Ralph and Eagus went into the main part of town. Link's father began making his way toward the knight's station over near the town's western entrance.

* * *

 

As Link and Malon rode along the seaside looking for anything suspicious. They continued making efforts to ask around, but to no avail. People were more focused on running from whatever was causing the destruction than standing around to talk.

"I feel like this'd be much easier if someone just said somethin'," Malon huffed. 

An explosion happened further down the market. A small troop of knights began making their way toward it.

"We can follow them," Link suggested, "I'm sure we'll see what's up."

"Good idea."

They made their way toward where the knights headed. Along the way, Link noticed a small jelly looking creature bouncing around near some houses. He figured it couldn't be the culprit, it looked too harmless. Eventually, the carriage caught up to the knights. They were all in line, forming a circle around something. Malon and Link hopped out to get a closer look.

"What's going on?" Malon asked.

"Stand back, miss." A Zora knight replied. "We don't know what these things could to, so it'd be best if you kept your distance."

Managing to get a peak through the wall of knights, Malon saw what they were surrounding; A bunch of small jelly creatures. An orange one surrounded by many blue ones.

"The heck? They're just blobs, they don't look like they could hurt a fly."

 _Blobs? Just like the one I saw?_ Link thought to himself. He once again figures that they couldn't do much harm, but seeing as to how there are scorch marks all around, as well as the knights' need to guard the town from them, he isn't too sure what else could be causing the turmoil. 

As he thought to himself, one of the knights drew an arrow and began taking aim toward one of the blob creatures. Specifically an orange one. The arrow flew directly toward the orange blob, and as soon as it made contact it expanded, spreading its color to the others around it. 

Everyone's eyes widened, and before they all realized what was going on, the area was enveloped in a large fiery explosion. The surrounding knights were sent flying as fire rained from the sky.

"These things can explode?!" Malon exclaimed. 

"Yeah, that would explain the charred ground." Link said, getting up from the ground. "At least we know what to look for. C'mon, we gotta help these guys out."

Malon quickly makes her way back toward the carriage to grab a weapon, and she and Link begin assisting the knights in searching for more of the creatures, in hopes of finding a way to take them out without causing too much additional damage to the town and its people.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Eagus and other knights are fighting off against some blue blob creatures while helping defend some townspeople. 

"These things aren't exactly hard to fight," said one of the knights. "They go down in a single hit.

"Yeah, but they have strength in numbers." said another knight. "These things just keep coming! Question is; Where from?"

Just then, a large blue blob shows itself. Wasting no time, Eagus rushes in and slices it in half. His fellow knights cheer him on, but their cheers quickly die down after they realize what just happened. The one large blob then became two slightly smaller blobs.

"Aw, come on." Eagus sighed to himself. He turns his attention toward Ralph, who's facing off against a few blobs himself. "Ralph! What's going on on your end?"

"Well, I can tell you that magic doesn't kill these things." He calls back. "Sent a fire spell toward a blue one and it turned orange, so I guess it absorbs them?"

Eagus and the knights continued fighting while Ralph took the opportunity to experiment on his target. 

"It started off blue, then a fire spell made it orange..."

He began to analyze it closer. It shuffled its way toward him, leaving behind tiny embers as it moved. Ralph then fired an icy spell at it, changing its color yet again from orange to a sparkling white. The embers it left behind had been replaced with a cold mist, as it frosted the ground it moved over. He began piecing things together.

He thought to himself.  _The scorch marks and sheets of ice were caused by the blobs being charged with different spells._ He turned his attention back toward Eagus and the others. Every time a blob was struck down, it burst.  _That was the explosion! When these things are charged, they explode into the element they're charged with. So the orange ones act as bombs._ He thought to himself a bit more, avoiding the slowly moving ice blob. Then his mind clicked, and he fired a water spell toward it. The blob returned to its original blue color.  _Bingo._

"Eagus!" Ralph called out. "I figured these things out. They absorb magic, but water turns them back to normal."

"Alright, we'll be sure to keep that in-"

"Also, don't hit the orange ones, they're basically bombs."

"Uh, yeah, gotcha."

Eagus then ordered some of the knights to go around town and inform everyone of this information, recruiting villagers if they had the capable skills to defend themselves. Soon enough, people began splashing water on any blobs that weren't blue, and striking them down until they were nothing more than harmless jelly blobs. The knights would then move onto other parts of town to spread the information

* * *

 

Link's father continued his dash to the west side of town, eventually reaching the knights station near the Akkala Citadel. Upon arrival, he noticed that carriages of knights were beginning to depart toward Hyrule Field. He then began looking for the captain.

"Hey," He called to a soldier. "Hey, who's in charge here?"

"Hm? Oh, that'd be Captain Horwell over there, by the carriages." The knight replied.

"Alright, thanks." Link's father then made his way toward the captain. "Horwell!"

"Ah, if it isn't the former Sergeant Kenway." Horwell greeted. "I'd love to catch up, but we're kind of in the middle of an ordeal, here."

"Yeah, no kidding. Bunch of craziness happening back in town. Think you'll be able to send some folks back that way for us?"

Captain Horwell had a worried look on his face. "Wait, did word not spread to the townsfolk?"

"Word? Of what?"

"Of what's going on back at the Castle. Apparently there are forces closing in on Castle Town, so the kingdom is calling back many of the knights stationed around Hyrule."

"WHAT!? Well, why didn't I hear anything, I still have my communication stone. Why didn't _Eagus_  hear anything, he's still technically enlisted."

Horwell's expression became shocked. Immediately, he pulled a small blue stone from a pouch on his hip and raised it to his mouth.

"This is Captain Horwell from the Akkala Citadel station, call in."

The two waited for a response.

"Repeat, this is Captain Horwell from the Akkala Citadel station, this is urgent, call in."

The two waited again for another station to respond.

No response.

Link's father then reached into his pocket and pulled out his own blue stone. 

"This is former knight Link Kenway to the Castle Garrison. I'm at the Akkala station, is anybody there?"

His stone began to glow.

"This is Impa from the Garrison." A voice called through the stone. "Go ahead."

Horwell and Link were shocked.

"General Impa this is Captain Horwell, We can't seem to contact the other stations. Something might be wrong."

"A mass contact was sent out to all stations not too long ago, so things should be-"

"Right, but so far only Horwell seems to have gotten the message. Neither mine nor Eagus' stones got any contact from anyone all day, and when Horwell sent out a mass contact just a bit ago, still nothing."

There was a brief period of silence between the three.

"One moment...." Impa replied from the stone. She remained quiet for some time before calling back in. "I just tried contacting the Eldin station, and I didn't get a response. Something might be interfering with our stones' connections."

"So the only one's who know about the invasion are Akkala and the castle?" Horwell questioned.

The three went silent. Something was not only interfering with communications between all the knights stations, but also made sure that only the Akkala station got the warning. As though they knew that the castle would send out a warning to recall the knights. But why specifically Akkala? 

Link's eyes widened. "A two way assault. Whatever it is we're dealing with, it was smart enough to pull off an ambush on not only the biggest source of exports and imports in the kingdom, but also made sure that the station guarding it was uninformed. Then they made sure that that same station was called away from it so the town would be more vulnerable, all while they staged an attack on the castle."

"What's going on?" Impa called from Horwell's stone. "Is everything alright?"

"Far from it, General. We need to warn the town, and we need to find SOME way to contact the other stations. Horwell, if you send out any of your troops, be sure to keep some behind, we don't know if any other invasions are coming in this direction."

"Right, I'll see about getting a messenger of some sort out toward the other stations." Horwell replied. "What'll you do?"

"I'm gonna go warn the knights in the town." Link's father said, climbing atop a nearby horse. "They were blindsided today, so I need to spread the news."

With that he began riding toward the town.

"Did you get any of that, General?"

"I got that this is an even bigger issue than I first thought. I'll begin rallying the troops over on this end. Since you're able, keep in close contact with me."

Horwell then made his way back into the Citadel.

 

 


	15. Castle Commotion

 

**Hyrule Castle -**

 

Voices were either hushed, or strained. Movement was hurried. Regardless of where one stood, the air held a feeling of anxiety. Armor could be heard clanking and clattering through hallways, with orders being given alongside them. Small groups of mages, young and old, were in a rush to get to their positions. The dining hall was mostly empty, save for the few trying to get a quick meal in. 

Within the Great Hall of the Castle, stood General Impa, pacing back and forth. A short amount of time passes and she is joined by a handful of knights; Members of the cavalry.

"You requested us, General?" One of the knights asked.

"Yes," She replied. "It turns out that something has been blocking our communications to the stations around the kingdom, so the warning that was sent out earlier hadn't didn't reach, aside from the Akkala station. Speaking of, there was an attack of sorts in the town of Autumnshore. So I'm sending cavalry teams out to relay the message, and assist in Autumnshore."

"Lady Impa!" 

The General turned to see a young, blue-haired mage girl running toward her.

"Lana, great timing. Have you sent out the message toward the Hebra region asking for assistance?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lana said, standing at attention gasping for air. "I made sure to have them respond right away."

Impa shot an affirming smile toward the youth. "Thank you, Lana. Make your way toward the library, that's where the mages are meeting."

Lana gave a quick salute before making her way toward her superiors. 

"Apologies," Impa said, turning back toward the knights. "We don't have too much time, so I'll be sending you out effective immediately. Stay in your groups unless it's an absolute emergency, understood? Be on your way."

The knights gave a salute and made their way out of the Great Hall. Impa took this time to catch her breath. Loads of things were happening all at once out of nowhere, it almost caught her completely off guard. Being of the Sheikah tribe she was always known to be on her toes, expecting the worst even in the calmest moments of peace. But this sudden invasion on the kingdom seemed completely out of left field. There was nothing leading up to it, not even the slightest precursor as many previous events in Hyrule's history had.

"General." A voice called from behind Impa. It was the Hyrulean Hero of Light himself, General Link the First.

"Ah, look who decided to show their face. You always seem to disappear until things get hairy, huh?" Impa joked, somewhat annoyed.

"I tend to keep myself out of matters that don't require my aid, I'm surprised you hadn't caught on by now." Link retorted.

Impa let out a sigh. 

"Your s-" She paused, then promptly corrected herself. "I was contacted by the Akkala Citadel station not too long ago, there was an attack in Autumnshor-"

"I'm aware," General Link interrupted. "Communications are down the kingdom over, save for Akkala, I know of that as well. But we can't worry ourselves with such small scale matters as those."

Impa perked up at that, dumbfounded.

"'Small scale?' General you are aware that if Akkala falls, the kingdom loses a lot of its trade, right? A chunk of it's entire being is removed from the equation. Even if we could eventually rebuild it, it would do a number on us."

"It would simply be losing it's oversea trade, we have means of keeping this kingdom stable through other means. However, if the Castle falls, the kingdom falls as well. Far sooner, at that."

"General, I think you're getting things confused. Yes, it might not have as big of an impact compared to the Castle, but there are still innocent lives out there. We can't just ignore them."

"We have units stationed out there, they aren't being ignored. We need to focus on ensuring the safety of the Royal Family first, especially the Princess. They are our first priority, above all else."

Impa was quiet for a moment.

"I _know_ you didn't come down here to tell me off," She said. "What do you want, General?"

"I want more motivation, from you and the knights. Perhaps if things weren't so relaxed around here, we wouldn't have to worry about being caught off guard like this."

Impa heard enough. She had no time to listen to the complaining of an old man lost in his own era. Impa intended to protect and serve the entire kingdom. The Royal Family is important, but to her, their regal status didn't make them any more important than all of the kingdom's people. She prepared to leave the room. But before departing, she turned to the Hero-General,

"I don't see you putting in any effort to make that change."

And left the room.

* * *

 

Princess Zelda makes her way into her room, closing the door behind her. She settles herself into a chair, with a book in her grasp. Feeling a chill, she fires a bolt of magic into the nearby fireplace, setting it ablaze. She opens her book, another tome on Hyrulean History, and begins silently reading to herself.

Outside of her door, commotion can be heard, though just barely. Zelda's room was so far removed from the rest of the castle, it almost felt as though it weren't in the same building. She simply tuned the sounds out so that she may continue her reading. Her mind began portraying the words in the tome as visuals, as her eyes skimmed across pages telling of dried lakes and haunted wells, Tree spirits and magical flutes that altered time. The flames crackled peacefully in the fireplace as the young princess read about the princess of this era long past. How, with the help of a young seer, prevented the conquering of Hyrule by the hands of a great evil.

Zelda scoffed, thinking back to how a previous book informed her of how these events had come to pass, rather than being stopped short. Was this difference caused by a blatant lie? A slip of the mind? A gap in generations having lost a key piece of history? One would first believe that to be the case, but Zelda knew better.

**_*Knock* *Knock*_ **

The princess was both startled and annoyed by the sudden sound removing her from her mental haven. The door opened, annoying her even more over the fact that she had forgotten to lock it. She expected one of her parents to step through the door, so she mentally prepared for another lecture on her role as a princess, something she cared very little to hear.

Much to her surprise, General Impa stepped through the doorway. She had her great sword on her back.

"Impa?" Zelda said, confused. "What are you doing here? Is something going on?"

The General shot her a look of disappointment. "If you spent less time holed up in here, you might've learned some things."

She walked across Zelda's room and to her window. 

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Hyrule is under attack." Impa replied, almost cutting Zelda's words off. "There's a wave of dark forces making their way toward Central Hyrule from the Tanagar Canyon. We tried sending word out in an attempt to bring the troops stationed across the kingdom back to help, but our communications are being interrupted by an outside force. So we sent out teams to do it the old fashioned way."

Zelda was silent. Shaken, even. 

"Do my parents know?"

"They were the first to know."

"How long do we have until they get here? The bad guys, I mean."

"Not long. My guess is two hours."

This put Zelda on edge even more. Her mind began racing. "So soon!? Why weren't we informed sooner? How are we so ill prepared for this? Have Mother or Father told the people of this?"

"Yes, I already told you, and they haven't had the chance to. Our focus is gathering enough help to ensure that they're safe."

"Don't you think they deserve to know what they're being saved from?"

"We don't have a choice, Zelda, and neither do you. We need to get you somewhere safe, we can't afford to lose you or anyone else."

Zelda closed her book and got out of her chair. "If this poor excuse my parents call ruling keeps up, you just might."

She left the room, leaving Impa in silence. Impa was saddened by Zelda's drastic change in personality from her younger self. She recalled the moments where she would teach the young princess self defense. She felt as though she were a younger sister. But as the years went on, Zelda became more reserved and cold to others, and Impa's role as General removed her from Zelda's life almost entirely. Despite the two still inhabiting the castle, they felt further apart from each other than before.

Zelda's fireplace was still lit. With a sigh, Impa conjured up a small ball of water and flung it toward the fire, putting it out.

 

 

 


End file.
